Sinnoh Journey with Roses
by KanamexYuuki fan
Summary: May, Drew, Solidad, and Harley are travelling together in Sinnoh. At professor Rowan's, May and Drew get almost identical pokemon eggs. What do they contain? There is no Team Galactic, but is there something worse? Summary sucks... R&R! Updates monthly.
1. Chapter 1

Sinnoh Journey with Roses Chapter 1

**Hello! Anyways, this is the first chapter to this fanfic! I hope that you guys will like it! It will be starring May and Drew from the Hoenn region! Well, on with the first Chapter! Sorry if this sucks, but please, read and REVIEW! Please?**

**Disclaimer: Never was, never will be… *****sigh* so depressed…**

**Reviews are like chocolate to a girl, she can never have enough :)**

"Oh no! I'll be late!" May sighed she never seemed to be able to be on time.

"May! You'll be late, honey!" May's mother, Caroline called.

"I know, mother, coming!" May was leaving for the Sinnoh league. She planned to enter the contests in the region. With a final air, she zipped her backpack and put it on while racing down the stairs.

"Hey May!" Max, May's little brother ran up to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Nearly, I was just thinking of eating some lunch before leaving."

Max sighed, "Do you always think of your stomach before everything?"

"Max! You make me sound like a pig! Besides, I don't think of it before _everything_! I think of my pokémon and pokémon contests, too!"

The siblings entered the kitchen, seeing their mother bustle around carrying plates that were piled with food. "Oh, May! Max! Come here, I wanted May to eat with us before she left!" At this, Caroline sobered up slightly.

"Don't worry, mother! I'll be fine! At least I have my pokémon!" May said as she dug into the sandwiches that Caroline had made. "But, mother, I'll miss your cooking SO much!"

Max and Caroline burst into giggles at the huge understatement. May loved Caroline's cooking too much for that sentence to be valid.

"Oh yeah, May, are you sure that you're okay with travelling alone?" Max asked. He wouldn't admit it, but he was really worried about his sister.

He wouldn't be able to stay with her because of the fact that he was almost ten years old, and he wished to travel the Hoenn region on the quest to become a pokémon master, just like Ash had influenced him. During his travels with Ash, Max had met a ralts, one that he had vowed to return to and make his own pokémon.

"I'll be fine, Max, don't worry!"

"I agree with Max, you shouldn't be alone!" Caroline's worry was that of a mother's. She loved her daughter dearly and wished that people like Ash or Brock or Max would be there with her. She had watched over her daughter for a long time and realized that May needed someone to take care of her. She just hoped that May's pokémon would be able to take over for her friends.

"Mother! I'm sixteen already! I'll be fine!"

"Oh, very well, May, just protect yourself, honey."

"Thanks, mom!" With that, the rest of their lunch passed rather peacefully and the conversation passed smoothly.

**Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here!**

May and Max headed for the harbour (A/N: Does Petalburg City even HAVE a harbour? I didn't really do research on it…if it doesn't, too bad!). Max was going to see May off when she left on the boat to Sinnoh.

"Hey, May?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Um, well, I have several things to give you." Max looked at his sister as May looked back with gratitude in her eyes. Truthfully, May didn't want to leave Hoenn at all, but she wanted to become the best coordinator and she wanted to see more of the world. So, she planned to leave Hoenn.

Max opened his backpack and searched for the things. Finally satisfied, he put the items on the top and took one thing in his hands. He zipped up the backpack with a secretive air afterwards. May curiously looked at the item and saw a book.

"May, this is a book of all I've gathered on useful tips you might need for your travels. I've taken notes on specific pokémon and even put some pictures to show you some really strong examples from the people we've met."

"Aw, thanks, Max!"

"Wait! That's not it! It's got a catalogue of berries that we've encountered and basic notes on berries that I've never seen. That should come in useful. Hm… let's see. There's also tips to stay safe, how to take care of yourself, a detailed map and a list of contact numbers for help."

May didn't like the part about taking care of herself, but she knew that Max didn't do it to annoy her. He spent a lot of time on it. She could tell from the detailed drawings of various berries, pokémon and of the whole area.

With that, Max handed the book to her and May treasured it, putting it in a safe place in her backpack. Max reached in his backpack and took out an odd item. It looked like a pokedex, but it wasn't.

"What is it, Max?"

"Well, you see, I didn't think that the regular pokedexes are good enough, so I designed my own with Dad's help. It's a lot more high tech and you can exchange pokémon just by pressing the button and contacting pokémon centres. There's also the phoning function, so you won't have to find phones as you travel."

"That's amazing, Max! I never knew that you were such a great engineer! Thanks!"

Max blushed slightly at the praise that was rare, as they were siblings and they were often found at each other's necks. Max reached inside yet again and took another item. Curiously enough, it was a pokeball.

"Um, Max, aren't you not allowed pokémon yet? You aren't even ten yet!" (A/N: I know he's supposed to be older, but just bear with me, will 'ya?)

"Come on, May, did you really think that it's mine? I had Dad catch it so that I could give it to you!" With that, Max handed her the pokeball. "Open it!"

May pressed the white button in the middle of the pokeball and a burst of white came out. May patiently waited for the pokémon to form and was greeted by a cute little dratini. "Dra, Dratini!"

"Aw, it's so cute! Is it a she? I can't wait to train it!"

"Yep, it's a girl! I hoped that you would like it! Return her to her pokeball, I have one last thing to give you."

Dratini stayed still as her new trainer returned her to her pokeball. Dratini decided that she liked May. Having a dratini on your side is always good; they're loyal pokémon and are willing to risk everything for their trainers.

"Max, I don't know how to thank you!" With that, May hugged her little brother. It was such a heartwarming scene.

"Don't worry about it, May. Just stay safe and tell me about your adventures when you come back."

"Okay, Max, you can be sure to hear a lot about Sinnoh when I'm back!" May grinned and Max gave her a grin of equal happiness. The siblings may not look like it, but they were extremely close and would do anything to help the other. It was truly a beautiful sibling relationship.

Max took out the last item from his bag. It was a card. "May, this is a card that I got from Professor Rowan. It enables you to receive your own starter pokémon for Sinnoh! Don't lose it, though, I tried so hard to get it! You can bring two other people with you to choose. Maybe, you can meet friends and you won't be alone. " May sighed, not even wanting to know what her brother had done to acquire the card.

On the card, May saw three pokémon, they were piplup, turtwig, and chimchar. They all looked cute and she didn't know which one to pick.

May zipped up her backpack, now filled with the stuff that her brother had given her. "Thanks, Max, I'll miss you!" As if on cue, a horn sounded, signaling to the humans that it was time to board the cruise ship to Sinnoh.

Max gave his sister a quick hug and even a few tears seemed to appear in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away and gave May a big smile. "Good luck May!" he called.

May grinned, "You too, Max! Good luck on your journey when you leave!" With that, she walked aboard the big cruise, looking for her name and room number. She wiped a tear from her eye as she thought of how she would miss her little brother. She wished that she wasn't alone on her journey and that someone would be travelling with her.

Last time, travelling with Ash, Brock and Max had been so much fun. She sighed as she reached her room, number 169.

**Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here!**

May was going to share her room with another girl. The mysterious girl hadn't appeared yet, so May dropped her stuff on the table and plopped down on one of the beds.

As she looked at the ceiling, she heard someone swiping the room key of her door and the door opened. The person was humming a tune that May didn't know. May sat up and said, "Hello, I'm May Maple, I'm your roommate for this trip! Pleased to meet you!"

May didn't know what happened, but the next moment, she was caught up in arms that hugged her tightly. "May? It's you? You're gong to Sinnoh too? That's great!" May finally removed herself from the embrace and took a look a look at her roommate.

She saw a woman with pink-orange hair. "Solidad?"

"Of course, May!"

Solidad was a close friend of May's. Their friendship had blossomed and Solidad was like her close friend that took place of her mother sometimes. This was due to Solidad's mothering personality and she forced May to accept her by ignoring May's protests.

"This is great, Solidad! We can have so much fun together! Are you travelling alone or with someone?"

Solidad giggled and May wondered what happened, but her question was quickly answered. "Well, I _was_ alone, but I ran into Harley as I got on the boat, and we started talking. Well, he was alone, too, so I asked him whether he wanted to join me on my journey." It was so obvious that Solidad liked Harley that it was painful. May could see why she was so happy about the journey.

"Harley's here too?" May smiled, before, there had been several misunderstandings between the two of them, but lately, May could sense some friendship being returned from Harley. She was friendly, and in turn, friendship blossomed.

"Yep! Oh, you know what? I changed my mind, and now, I'm planning to train to be a pokémon breeder. I finally learned how they help pokémon and I decided that it would be the right choice for me. Now, I'm travelling to meet more pokémon and to learn more about them."

"That's great! I can't wait to see how you'll end up with it! I'm still competing to be the best coordinator alive!"

"Haha, oh, that's nice, May! I can't wait to see you! Oh, so, are you travelling in a group again?"

May's smile faltered slightly at the question. "Erm… Well, you see, I wanted, to, but there just wasn't anyone that wanted to go to Sinnoh, either. So, now, I'm alone." (A/N: In this story, Ash is somewhere else, anywhere but Sinnoh, okay?)

"Oh, well, that sucks." Solidad responded, but she had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey, May, I think I'm going to find Harley now, okay?"

"Sure, do what you want, but if you didn't mind. Could I go with you to find Harley? I want to meet him again. It's been so long since we've seen one another."

Solidad smiled, "Sure, why not!" With that, they walked together out of their room and over to Harley's room. Solidad knew the way and led May along. Solidad, being the responsible person she is, had already memorized the flooring plan of the cruise and is able to navigate her way fairly easily.

Finally, they stopped at room 679. May was about to ring the doorbell when a huge crash resounded from inside the room and arguing could be heard. May looked at Solidad, wondering whether or not she should still open the door. Solidad nodded her approval and May pressed the button.

More arguing came from within the room and a ruffled Harley came out. "Hey Gingerbread, hey hon." Gingerbread was a nickname that Harley had given May, who didn't know where it came from. She grimaced. 

"Hey Harley! What's going on? We heard a crash and lots of shouting…" Solidad asked.

Harley opened the door wide and stepped aside for them to enter. "Look for yourself."

Half of the room was a complete mess but the other half was as neat as a room gets. There seemed to be an invisible line between the half with the stuff and the neat half. Finally, a head of green looked up from the bed. "Harley, who did you invite in here this time?" an annoyed voice drawled from the bed.

"DREW!" Solidad and May said in unison.

"The one and only." With that, Drew flipped his hair in the same way that everyone remembered. "Wait, how did you know my name?" Drew still hadn't paid any attention to the visitors, thinking that any friends of Harleys weren't worth his time. Finally, he glanced at them and he stared in shock. "Solidad? May? Why are you here?"

May walked up to him, already annoyed at his attitude. "Drew, we're here because we're going to Sinnoh by getting on this boat. Isn't that obvious? Besides, who did you expect, your fan girls? Or dorky friends of Harley's?" At that, Harley humphed, obviously unhappy at the comment. May sent him an apologetic look and he calmed down.

"Well, actually, I was expecting his friends." At that, he flipped his hair again and smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

Drew was acting the gentleman, though May would never agree. The two teenagers argued about flicking hair and manners as Solidad looked towards Harley.

"Wow, May and Drew really don't mix well, hunh?"

"Hon, it may not seem like it, but I think that they're actually in love, they just refuse to admit it."

"Maybe, anyways, I have more important matters to talk to you about. Do you think that May could join our group? I mean, she's my roommate and we were talking. She's so sad because she's alone for her travels. Apparently, she couldn't find anyone that was willing to go with her."

"What? You mean no one would go with such a sweet girl? It's the apocalypse or something! Of course she can join us! I couldn't let my little Gingerbread get hurt by herself, right?"

Solidad looked skeptical at this. "You know, she's sixteen, not six years old…"

"I know, but she's MAY! It just goes without thinking that she needs someone to take care of her."

Solidad sighed and said, "Let's just tell May the good news." Harley nodded and bounded to where May and Drew had erupted into an enormous debate about whether dogs or cats were cuter. (A/N: don't even ask about how I got the idea…)

"Hey Gingerbread! Guess what?" Harley looked at the two of them, but both of them stared blankly at him. "Come on, guess!"

May tried first. "You're dating Solidad?" This caused Solidad to blush a deep red, though it was unnoticed by Harley.

"Nope!"

Drew took a stab at it. "You've decided to commit suicide to spare me the trouble of killing you?" Harley looked horrified at the joke. Drew had a smirk on his face and was chuckling to himself quietly.

"Well, to save the suspense… MAY, YOU'RE JOINING US ON OUR JOURNEY!" With that, he hugged May tightly, but she was too happy to care. She finally wasn't going to be alone! Drew, on the other hand, growled under his breath. For some reason, seeing Harley hug May made him uncomfortable.

Drew roughly pushed Harley off of May. "What's wrong, lover boy? Can't stand your girlfriend being hugged?" Harley questioned.

Both Drew and May blushed, but anger got a hold of Drew. He glared at Harley and said, "No such thing. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't strangle May before I beat her again at the grand festival."

"Hey! Drew! You know that I'll win! Don't be so smug! Just because you won against me last time doesn't mean that you'll win again! You were just lucky!" May argued.

Solidad came in, silencing them and said, "May, I'm just glad that you're going to be with us! So, how about we go get back to our room? I'm sure that your parents and brother would love to know that you're travelling with us!"

May's eyes lit up as she thought of how her family would feel. "Okay!" With that, she rushed out of the room, pulling Solidad by the arm with surprising strength leaving a stunned Harley and Drew looking at each other, wondering what had happened.

**Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here!**

May rushed back to her room and took out the more advanced pokedex that Max had given her. She quickly dialed her home number and a monotonous ringing was heard. Finally, the ringing came to an end and the faces of Norman, Caroline and Max greeted Solidad and May.

"Hey May! How are you doing?" May's family inquired.

"Hey! I'm fine! Guess what? I'm not travelling alone anymore!"

"What? Oh, that's great, May! I won't be as worried. Wait, who exactly are you travelling with?" Norman asked, being overprotective of his only daughter.

"Oh, I'm going with Solidad and Harley! You see, I bumped into them on the ship and they graciously allowed me to join them when they saw that I didn't want to be alone!"

"That's great, May!" Max said.

"Thanks! You already know each other, right, guys? You've seen each other!"

"Yeah, I remember having a few dinners with her. She's a good person! I'm so glad! That means that you won't have to be all alone!" Caroline said.

"I know, I was actually kind of scared…" At this, Solidad hugged May around the shoulders, making her feel better. May looked at her with gratitude.

"Oh yeah, guess what, mom!"

"What happened?"

"Drew's on the ship, too! How will I spend the two days?" Remembering their argument, anger entered May's eyes.

"May, if Drew's here, you can always practice for contests with him." Max said, being the logical one.

"Wah! No! I don't want to! But then, I guess I could try." May sighed, she didn't know why, but arguments always rose when she was with Drew.

"Okay, dear. Your father and I have to go now! Max has to look after the pokémon so good-bye! Call us whenever you need to!"

"Oh, okay, mom. I'll miss you!" With that, the screen went black as May's family hung up the phone.

"Hey, May, now that that's over, how about eating a bit, shopping and swimming! Do you want to go with me?"

May smiled, "That'd be great, Solidad! Thanks!" With that, they left the room, off to a restaurant.

**Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here!**

May and Solidad were talking as they walked into the restaurant and they sat down. Solidad had dragged May to this place, saying that the noodles were the best. Just as they sat, the door jingled again and Harley and Drew walked in. May and Solidad didn't notice them, but Harley and Drew did. They pulled up chairs and sat down at the same table.

"Hey! Do you mind if we sit here?" Drew asked.

"Drew, you've already dragged chairs, set up the cutlery and NOW you ask?" May fired.

"It's better than being rude and not asking." Drew said with a flick of his hair.

"Why you-" May had stood up and her hands were on her hips, she accidentally pressed open a pokeball, and out came dratini.

"Dra-dratini!" The happy pokémon leapt into May's arms as she saw her owner. May forgot the argument and laughed, her melodious voice soaring through the air. Dratini squirmed a bit successfully tickling May. She fell to the floor laughing. Ever since May was little, she was extremely ticklish and she would laugh at anything. Now, as a dratini squirmed in her arms, she couldn't resist.

Tears started coming out of her eyes as her friends looked down at her amusedly. "Wah! Th-that's enough! Bwahahah! Pl-please! D-dr-dratini! Stop!" Dratini sensed that her trainer really wanted her to stop, so she did. She stopped moving and May slowly got up.

"You can't even train your pokémon well, May. Dratini is obviously undertrained." Drew said.

May glared at Drew. Dratini, sensing her trainer's anger, looked at the person receiving the glare, Drew. So, she grew offensive and she tackled Drew and ruffled his hair, making it messier than May had ever seen. Dratini hadn't known her trainer for a long time, but she could sense May's love of pokémon and decided that she would be a good trainer. Now, she was very loyal.

May bit her lip to keep from laughing, with no success. Drew's hair was just so funny. She was used to the natural perfection of it and now, it was messed up just like he had gotten out of bed. She was on the floor, rolling around with laughter. Both Solidad and Harley bit their lips to keep from laughing at the two teenagers on the floor, one laughing and the other fighting a dratini. Fortunately, they had more success than May and kept sitting in their chairs.

"Dratini, stop." With her trainer's order, dratini moved away from Drew and over to May.

May still couldn't stop laughing. Drew's hair was still just as messy, if not messier than it had been.

"What's so funny, May?" Drew asked with a growl. May was still laughing like a maniac on the floor with dratini watching her.

"Y-yo-your hair! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" May pointed to his hair as she struggled to stop. Drew walked over to the nearest mirror and smoothed out his hair. Finally satisfied, he stopped and found May still catching her breath, but had stopped laughing.

"Haven't your parents taught you any manners about laughing at people and pointing?" He said with a drawl, annoying May.

"I have manners!" she argued.

"Do not!" he shot back.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do too!" Drew acted natural.

"DO NOT!"

"See May, you agree with me too." Drew smirked and May realized that she had been tricked. She was just about to reply when Solidad intervened.

"Guys, will you just break it up?" Solidad asked. They both looked down and sat back down properly on their chairs.

"Thank you! Now, let's get something to eat!" With that, the lunch passed like it should have with them ordering things, eating and talking normally, without arguments. They discovered that Solidad was indeed correct and the noodles were amazing! They finished soon after.

"Okay, so let's go shopping!" Apparently, Solidad was even a bigger shopping fan than May, which was hard, but both Harley and Drew decided that they wouldn't join them. So, the group split their ways and as soon as they were done with paying, Solidad literally dragged May out of the store and ran towards the shopping area of the cruise with a squeal.

**Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here!**

The guys were left alone as Solidad rushed to do some shopping. "So, what do you want to do now, Drew?" Harley asked.

"I'll go back to the room and read a bit. I don't feel like anything."

"Aw, come on, Drewsie, won't you go swimming with me?"

"My name ISN'T Drewsie and NO I won't go swimming. Go yourself."

"What? Come on, please? I promise not to call you Drewsie! We can go in two hours!" Unbeknownst to Drew, Harley was crossing his fingers behind his back. As soon as Drew got in the pool, the nickname would be active once more.

Drew looked suspiciously at Harley, but due to the fact that he wanted to go swimming sometime as well, he nodded his head. Harley jumped up and down with excitement. They walked until they reached their room. As they walked in, Drew looked through his bags and took out a book. It was on contests. Harley, on the other hand said, "I'll take a shower first." And so he did. He walked in and the sound of water could be heard.

Drew finished about five pages when Harley exited the washroom. He was about to flip the page when Harley walked up to him, snatched the book and sat on Drew's bed.

"Get over on your side, Harley. Put on something more than a towel!" At the moment, Harley only had a towel wrapped around his waist, but as his hair was wet, he was getting the bed wet as well.

"Don't be so mean, Drew! I just wanted to be friendly with my roommate!" Harley pouted at this point, making Drew inwardly want to retch.

"No!"

"Oh, fine, I'll go back into the washroom and get something on, all right?" Harley walked in and locked the door when Drew looked around for his book.

"HARLEY!"

"Yes, Cinnamon bun?" (A/N: it's just a random nickname…)

"DO YOU HAVE MY BOOK? IF YOU DO, YOU'RE DEAD!" Drew was seriously annoyed at the fact that he had yet another annoying nickname and his book wasn't with him. It was in the washroom with Harley. Drew didn't even want to think about what could happen to his book around all the water if it was with Harley.

"Chill, Cinnamon bun! Your book is with me!"

"That's what I'm worried about," Drew muttered. "Harley, give it back!" Drew shouted.

"I will, if you promise to listen to my childhood stories." Drew couldn't care less about his stories, but the book would be useful in training his pokémon for the upcoming contests.

"Fine!" Drew said in an exasperated voice. Harley really wasn't rubbing him the right way.

As if on cue, Harley came out, holding the book. He plopped down on his bed and started with his childhood stories. He started with his birth. "Well, the first chapter of my life! I was born at…" so he continued his birth with excruciating details that bored Drew to no end.

After a solid twenty minutes of just talking about his birth, Harley moved onto his academic life and meeting his pokémon. Then, he started talking about his love life. "Well, you see, I would have to say that my first crush was a little girl named Michelle. We were both four years old at the time; she had such a kind heart and gentle soul. The next would be Mary, I was–"

Drew cut him off, "You actually like girls? What?"

Harley looked offended, "Of course! What did you think! So, back at Mary, we were about seven years old. I saw her at school and I fell in love immediately, but she always liked that Reggie kid. Stupid girl! She had it coming! I played several pranks on her, I gave her spiders and everything."

At this point, Harley started laughing maniacally and Drew shook his head, sympathizing for the poor victim of Harley's evil plans. "Well, hm… after that, I would have to say that my next crush was May. She–"

Drew cut him off, with some anger in his eyes. "You like May?"

"Liked, as in past tense. Remember? In the Hoenn league, I thought she had insulted me, so I had gotten really angry and hated her. I was really mean back then… now, I realize that she didn't mean it, though, but the feelings of me liking her left." Harley smirked, he knew that the two teenagers liked each other, but they just wouldn't acknowledge it. He desperately wanted to see them together.

Drew, on the other hand, zoned out as Harley continued talking. Harley liked May and even though that was in the past, he wasn't sure whether or not he would like her again. Plus, they were travelling companions, too. "Harley, do you think that I could join your travelling group?" he asked. After all, wouldn't it be best to be there for May instead of letting Harley take care of her?

"Hunh?" Harley grabbed Drew by the shoulders. "Where's Drew, where did you take him?"

"Harley, I'm Drew, there's no one impersonating me and this is me talking."

"Really? Are you sure you're not sick then? Why would you want to travel in a group?"

Drew scowled, for some reason he didn't want to say his reasons. So, he ended with, "I want the experience, I've never tried and I want to."

Harley wasn't stupid, he could guess at why Drew was doing this and he inwardly smirked. "Well, that's good! Cinnamon bun is joining us! Well, I'll just have to ask Solidad and May about it, but I'm all for it!"

Drew winced, travelling with Harley had its downs as well as the ups. He wondered briefly whether or not May would want him to travel with them, but he quickly answered his question. Of course May would be all against it, this was her rival and the person that annoyed her twenty-four seven.

"Well, now, Drew, let's head off to the pool! I just can't wait to go!

Drew sighed as he remembered he gave his word to go swim. He stood and got everything needed to swim. Unnoticed by Harley, who was also getting ready, Drew snatched the book and stuffed it into his pack.

**Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here!**

May and Solidad had been shopping when they saw a really cute shop with swimming suits. "Let's go in! I forgot to bring my swimsuit, so later, we can go swim!" May said.

They literally ran into the shop and started trying on different suits. Finally, they decided and exited, holding onto more bags, adding to the growing amount that they had bought already. "Hey Solidad, I'm kind of tired, do you think that we could return to our room for a moment first? After a short rest, we can go swimming!"

Solidad nodded, not minding at all. "Sure, May! I'm getting kind of tired, too, with all the weight from the bags." May giggled, seeing the amount of stuff that Solidad was holding. They slowly made their way back to the room.

As soon as they arrived, they dropped their stuff on their respective tables and sat down. Solidad was in a chair while May sank with no grace into the fluffy mattress of her bed. May sighed in comfort. The room was truly comfortable for her. The pillows were really comfortable!

"Hey, Solidad?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask, how are things going on between you and Harley? Don't try saying you don't like him, 'cause I know you do!"

Solidad blushed, "Well, um, I don't think that he likes me back and nothing's happened." May looked at her with disbelief written all over her face.

"Solidad, do you not see how Harley looks at you? He doesn't know it yet, but I can tell, both of you like each other, a LOT." May smiled.

"Thanks, May. But, instead of just talking just about me, what about you?"

"What about me?" May was puzzled.

"I mean, about you and who you love."

"I only love my family right now, I don't love anyone else."

Frustration emanated from Solidad, she couldn't believe how dense May really was. She sighed, "What about Drew?"

"Him? What? No way! I can barely tolerate him being in the same place as I am in. Besides, I hate him so much. Don't even get me started. Did you see how he flicked his hair today again? It was so annoying I felt like shouting and punching him in the stomach!"

Solidad paled, for some reason, she couldn't get May to admit her love. Quite contrary, she was getting May fired up and ready for another fight.

"Also, his voice! He speaks in the infuriating drawl and he expects us to just listen calmly! How could we? It raises makes me want to send out pokémon and battle him or something."

"Um… May, don't you think that's exaggerating it a bit?"

"Of course not! Honestly, every time I look at his face, all I get is anger!"

"Oh, okay, well, off topic, let's go to the swimming pool. I can't wait to see how it is and what it looks like!"

"Okay, sure!" May replied, but suddenly, she remembered about something that Max had given her before she left Petalburg city. "Solidad, when we reach Sinnoh, would you like to get a starter pokémon? My brother gave me a pass that allows three people to choose the three basic pokémon from the region: piplup, turtwig, and chimchar."

"Hm… that seem nice, but I'm fine. I won't need them; I plan to catch all my pokémon myself. Besides, my team's already quite full from my regular pokémon. Thanks, though. Ask if Harley will want one!"

**Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here!**

May walked into the change room with Solidad and they changed into their bathing suits. May had chosen a cute one-piece swimsuit in her favourite red. It had some frills on the chest area and was covered in white circles. Solidad was wearing an orange bikini with charmander all over it. It wasn't hard to decipher which pokémon was her favourite. They both looked amazing in their respective swimsuits.

"Let's go!" May said with an excited voice. Solidad laughed at her enthusiasm and was dragged off by the ebullient girl.

As soon as they stepped into the open, a voice called out to them. It was Harley. "Gingerbread! Honey! What are you guys doing here?"

Solidad blushed as she took in Harley. He was wearing swimming trunks that were covered in his favourite pokémon and most trusted friend, cacturn. "What did you think, we're here to swim!" May answered.

Harley innocently sidled over and said, "Of course, well, why don't you swim already?" With that, Harley grabbed May's wrist, ran over to the pool and dropped her in.

She struggled for a bit, not knowing what hit her, but soon, the icy cold of the water woke her up and she swam towards the edge of the pool. "HARLEY!" she exclaimed, slightly winded after the shocking impact with the water.

"Sorry, Gingerbread, I couldn't help myself."

"She's just powerless to defend herself. She was willingly being dragged until she went flying. I, on the other hand would have done much better." Drew sat up from a chair, and flicked his hair, putting down his book. There seemed to be a light blush tinting his cheeks as he looked at May in the water.

"Why in the world are you here, Drew?" May asked. She didn't really mind Harley's little prank of dumping her in the water, but Drew's voice infuriated her in a way that few were able to do.

"Who says I can't be soaking up vitamin D and letting my fan girls see me in my swimming attire?" He retorted.

May snorted. "You? Fan girls? Do you pay them to cheer for you or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't, they just adore me." As if on cue, a squeal resounded from the change room and a dozen girls rushed up to them, shouting Drew's name.

Drew paled, even though the fan girls were nice to use in saying that he was more popular, they were hard to fend off. They often smothered him and made him sigh autographs. They annoyed him to no end and gave him no breathing space. As the girls rushed up to Drew, May laughed and started swimming, enjoying herself immensely.

Solidad and Harley, on the other hand, had been surveying the situation the whole time. Their sweat dropped when they realized how the fight had started and ended, with the fan girls.

"Hey, Harley?"

"Yeah, Honey?" Harley responded. Honey was becoming Solidad's nickname, just like Gingerbread was May's and Cinnamon bun was Drew's.

Solidad blushed before continuing. "You know, those two are obviously in love, we should do something to push them past the snail-like pace they're going at."

"I agree entirely! I was just thinking the same thing! Great minds think alike!"

"Okay, so, what's the plan?"

"Well, I've already kind of started with Cinnamon bun. I started talking about my life, and I mentioned that I used to like Gingerbread. You should have seen Drew's jealous face! It was so funny! Well, he got protective and he asked whether or not he could join our group for travelling. I answered yes, but what we're waiting is for approval from you and/or May!"

"That's great! Don't worry, I'll agree, so that will be the majority and even May can't say a thing!" She personally thought that May wouldn't disagree since she was more generous than that, but she didn't mind voting for in.

"Okay, so, what have you done behind the scenes with Gingerbread?"

"Well, I've tried talking to her and asking whether or not she liked anyone, but she either really doesn't acknowledge her feelings or just doesn't like Drew at all."

"It's definitely not the second one, you should have seen the two when they were younger. They would be there for one another when they were in trouble or anything. You know, we could always make up a plan, and get them to just travel with one another rather than with both of us."

"Maybe, we'll have to think about it." Solidad answered.

May noticed the two of them loitering by the edge of the pool talking and thought of an opportunity to get them together. "Hey Solidad, Harley! You should both try out the Jacuzzi! It seems fun! I'll join you later!" As she said this, she winked at Solidad with a knowing looking, causing her to blush, yet Harley was clueless.

The pair left for the Jacuzzi as May had suggested, but both sported various degrees of blushes. Meanwhile, Drew finally escaped the clutches of the ruthless fan girls when he said that he would give the one that bothered him the least a signed photograph. They immediately left, hoping to be the one he chose.

"Finally," he muttered. Relieved, he looked towards the people he knew. Drew saw Harley and Solidad together at the Jacuzzi and smirked. He knew that they were going to be together sometime, their love for one another were so obvious. In some way, it made him feel better, since Harley said he liked May, seeing him with Solidad oddly relieved him. Thinking of the girl from Hoenn, he looked towards the pool.

May was leisurely floating on her back in the deep end. She looked so peaceful; her eyes were closed, making the deep sapphire of her eyes inaccessible, but radiance shone through. Her beauty was clearly visible. The way her hair floated around her, gave her an almost ethereal touch and feel. Seeing this, Drew blushed a deep red and looked away. He shouldn't be thinking like that. She was just a friend to him.

Finally, he decided to walk up and tease her, as was his hobby. He walked up to the pool and leaned over the edge, calling out to May. "Let's take a bet, I bet that May will flip over and choke on water within five minutes."

May's eyes shot open, and seeing his face close to hers, she did just as he said, she flipped over and choked on water. Finally, she calmed herself enough to get a grip and stopped flailing her limbs uncoordinatedly. She stopped and coughed a few times but recovered relatively quickly. "DREW! What did you do that for?" She was clearly angry.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see myself be right."

May's eyes flared. She swam close to the water's edge and grabbed him and threw him into the water. Drew did as she had done before, when Harley dumped her in. He calmed himself and started swimming. As if on cue, dratini came out of the pokeball and started splashing water in his face.

"May! Control your pokémon!" He said as he attempted to block the water that was flung at him.

"Sorry, no can do! Besides, dratini just sensed me not liking what you did, so she came out and is now punishing you!"

"Oh yeah?" With that, Drew started the water fight, splashing water in a most unrefined way, showering both dratini and May with water. They were lucky that there wasn't anyone else there in the pool; they had left because they had enough, or Drew and May would have been kicked out of the pool.

The two teenagers (both sixteen) laughed as they had fun whipping up water in each other's faces. Dratini had stopped splashing a while ago, deciding that she wanted to swim. Dratini was graceful in the water. Her sleek body sailed through the waters with both grace and finesse.

Finally, the two coordinators stopped, wet from head to toe and laughing nonstop. They waded over to the shallow end. "May, I SO won that match. You didn't stand a chance!"

"Did not! I was so much better! You're just not admitting it!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO"

"DID NOT!"

"Did not!" Drew acted casual, trying to trick her.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!" He hoped that she would fall for it…

"DID TOOOOOO, DID TOO! DID TOO! DID TOO!"

"I told you so!" Drew flipped his wet hair. "Even you agree with me! Did you hear how loud you were? I could have sworn that you were saying hat I was correct and that I won."

"OH! GRRRRRRRR!" Through her anger, May could only respond with a growl. She was ashamed that she fell for the same trick all over again.

May looked over at the clock, it had been two hours. "I don't have time for your childish squabbles, Drew! I'm going! Hmph!"

Drew smirked at her attitude, but noticed that it was time for him to go, too. Then, he realized, he hadn't asked about joining their little travelling group yet. He called Solidad and Harley over to his chair, with May in tow.

"What is it, Drew?" Solidad asked. She and Harley were in the middle of discussing fruits and which one was the best. (A/N: I couldn't think of a better topic… Sorry…)

"Well, I wanted to ask, whether or not I could join your little group for travelling. I've never tried and I think that it'll be a good experience."

Mixed reactions came through. Harley had a knowing smile, Solidad was happy and May responded with a, "WHAT?"

"I said I wanted to join your group."

May was speechless, she would have never thought that the famous Drew would want to join their group. "I OBJECT! Why would you want to? We wouldn't be able to cooperate as a team if we travel together!" She said.

"Actually, I kind of don't mind, May. You see, Harley and I think that it's a great opportunity for us all, so I um… vote yes." Solidad said, hoping that May wouldn't be too disappointed.

May scowled and Drew smirked. By the way it was going, it was a democracy, so they were voting. Only Harley was left. May looked towards him with puppy dog eyes, trying to sway his decision. "Sorry, Gingerbread, but I have to say, we should give him a chance to be with us. Who knows? He may be useful." He winked at Drew, leaving a sullen May.

Drew smiled, "That's great, so, I'll be happy to travel with you!"

May recovered quickly, being optimistic, and remembered about the starter pokémon card that Max had given her. "So, Harley, Drew, would you like to get one of the starter pokémon for Sinnoh? Max gave me a card that enabled me with two others to get a pokémon. Solidad refused, so would you like to?"

"Of course, Gingerbread! I'm glad you thought of me!"

"Sure, I'll come." Drew said.

"That's great! I can't wait to get there! So, what should we do now?"

Solidad answered, "Well, we all have to shower first to wash out the chlorine, but afterwards, how about a bit of food and we can have some free time to ourselves for the day!"

"Sure, Honey! Let's go, Cinnamon bun, we've got to move it!" Drew groaned as Harley forcefully dragged him away.

Solidad and May left themselves to go back to their room.

**Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here! Line here!**

**I'm amazed! I actually wrote a lot more than my normal (something like 1000 words per chapter) yet this one's something like 7500! It's 20 pages in a word document! Amazing! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! You can expect an update to be made every month on the first of every month at the very least. If I don't, it'll be because I'm sick or on holiday! So, I'm just signing out! Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! They really motivate me! **

**Press the button!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinnoh Journey with Roses Chapter 2

**Hello! Guess what? I was a good girl and this was on time! I hope that you guys will like it! Sorry if this sucks, but please, read and REVIEW! Please? Guess what? I'm finally on time with my chapters! No flames, please!**

**Disclaimer: Never was, never will be… *****sigh***

**Reviews are like chocolate to a girl, she can never have enough :)**

The group had a peaceful trip after that. Now that they knew that they were all travelling together, they were much more cooperative and tried to get along. Well, they TRIED to, May and Drew still got into arguments constantly, but it had gotten considerably better since then.

For the next day, they were regularly playing, swimming, shopping, and eating, enjoying the ride on the magnificent cruise.

They were about to enter the arcade when a voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "ATTENTION! Passengers, we are nearing Sinnoh, by Sandgem Town, at the beach where there is a small port. Get your things ready; we will be there in thirty minutes. I repeat, get your things ready by thirty minutes" (A/N: I know that the beach is tiny, but this is my fanfic, so deal with it! Jokes!)

Lots of people gasped, being happy and some even let out whoops to show their joy. The cruise was fun, but they all wanted to start their adventures.

"I can't wait!" May squealed! In response, Drew snickered and Solidad smiled. Harley was beside here, squealing as well, making Drew smirk.

They rushed to their own rooms and threw their stuff in their bags. May changed into her Sinnoh outfit that her mom specially got her. She was wearing a green bandanna, an orange vest with a black collar, and biker shorts. She also had black and white gloves that matched perfectly. She finished packing her bags relatively quickly, as she had learned to pack light. She slung a small yellow backpack over her shoulders and buckled on a fanny pack around her waist, which included all her money, pokeballs, and pokémon.

Solidad was wearing her normal attire, and had her bag ready even before May, as she didn't need to change. They did a double check on their room to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind. Finally satisfied, they left the room and went to the deck, waiting for Drew and Harley.

Harley packed with slight difficulty, seeing that he had too much stuff, but managed in the end by stuffing and having a huge bag. It was a duffle bag that he kept casually by his side… it was bulging by the time he was done with it. For Sinnoh, he was wearing a bright green t-shirt with matching green pants. His purple hair was let out as it always was. His cacturn hat was nowhere in sight.

"Are you ready yet?" Drew asked impatiently. He was waiting by the door, impatiently tapping his foot, trying to get Harley to hurry up. He was wearing a white shirt with a featherlike green pattern on the left shoulder. (A/N: if anyone knows what Kaname's shirt looked like in Vampire Knight episode 8 season 1, that's what Drew's shirt looks like.) He was wearing light gray pants that went along well. The hem of the shirt was also green, complimenting his emerald eyes. In his hands, he held a small bag.

"Oh come on! Cinnamon bun! Just give me two minutes!" Drew groaned and did another check on the room for some last items that he had missed.

"Okay! I'm done!" Harley said. Drew breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't have to stay any longer. He wanted to be on the deck with May looking at Sinnoh.

They walked out of the room with a last glance and they rushed over to the deck.

Since they had been rooming in a side of the boat that was just conveniently positioned to be the farthest away from the deck, they had quite a walk ahead of them. Finally, about ten minutes later, they reached the deck. Solidad and May were leaning out on the rail, with a breeze ruffling their hair. At the sight, both Drew and Harley blushed, but quickly tried to recover as May spotted them, waving her arms in the air to get them to come over.

"Hey Gingerbread! Hey Honey! How are you guys? WOAH! How do you only have so little stuff? I have a HUGE duffle bag and it's hardly enough!"

Solidad laughed, "That's just because you bring things that you don't need."

Harley shrugged and joined them at the rail. The Sinnoh region was in clear view now. You could see the port and Sandgem Town. "Wow, it's pretty nice! I can't wait to explore it!"

"Neither can I! I wonder what pokémon live there." May exclaimed.

"Oh May, if you had read about the region before, you might have more clues. But you didn't, did you?" Drew teased.

"Shut up, Drew! It's not as if you know everything about Sinnoh, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do know quite a lot. After all, I read books and did research on the region. Unlike you, the person who doesn't read." He said while flipping his hair. Drew thought that flipping his hair was pretty cool. Solidad noticed that he only did it when May was in the area. She smirked knowingly.

"What do you mean? I read! Who says I don't? I LOVE reading!" May argued.

"Sure you do," Drew smirked, "as long as it's about food…"

May was about to reply with a snide remark when the horn on the ship blew. She looked towards the new region, all arguments forgotten. "Oh yeah! I just remembered, we have to go to Sandgem town to the pokémon, guys."

"You really don't pay attention, do you? We're going to SANDGEM PORT, which means that it is the port of SANDGEM TOWN!" Drew said.

"Oh, well, I guess that turns out well! We can get our pokémon first!" May got the insult in Drew's words; she just decided to ignore it.

The ship came to a full stop and the anchor was put in the water. Finally, the gate opened and there was a bridge for the travellers to cross to get to land. The people cheered and filed out. The gang went as well, with Harley dragging his bag, which was evidently heavier than the rest.

"We should find a pokémon center first." Solidad said, being the most mature out of them all.

The others nodded and they looked around the map for the pokémon centre, which wasn't hard, since it was a small town. They walked into the pokémon centre.

"Hello, welcome to the pokémon centre!" Nurse Joy welcomed. Beside her was a pink pokémon, chansey.

The group of four smiled. It was always nice to find a familiar face when they went somewhere new. Even though this Nurse Joy wasn't the same one, all her cousins and relatives looked the same, so it was nice. They walked up to the counter. "Hello Nurse Joy." They said simultaneously.

"Hey! Are you new to this region? Do you need any information?"

"Thanks Nurse Joy," May said, "actually, we wanted to get rooms for the night and I wanted to ask about pokémon contests in Sinnoh."

"Sure, but could you give me your pokedexes? I have to give you trainer passes. You need them to get rooms and are a way to identify yourselves." They all handed their pokedexes to the nurse while she typed into the computer.

"All done!" She said and handed the pokedexes back. "Well, about the contests, Sinnoh is different from other regions. First of all, you need to dress up for the contests in more formal clothes, such as dresses. Also, there are ball capsules for your pokeballs with seals. With them, you can have a good effect with your pokémon when calling them out. They look amazing! Oh yeah, lastly, there's an opportunity at any given festival to pair up with someone and you can win together. But if you want, you can always enter single and just have two pokémon of yours on at the same time."

The coordinators looked bewildered at each other. These were entirely different rules that they had to cope with. (A/N: I know that you don't have to have the pairing thing for Sinnoh, but how else am I supposed to make them a couple? Err… pretend I never said that!) "Is there anything else you would like to know?" Nurse Joy's gentle voice floated towards them.

Drew asked first, "Well, actually, I wanted to ask, how do they split the ribbons and where's the first contest going to be held?"

"We don't split the ribbons! We always have two ribbons for one contest at least so that even if the pairs win, they can each get one. For the first contest…" Nurse Joy started typing again.

"The first contest will be in Twinleaf Town! That's good, because it's only about half an hour's walk from here to there. It's really close by! It's going to be held in a week, so you still have time to prepare."

Harley asked next, "So, where's the pokémon lab? We're supposed to get starter pokémon."

Nurse Joy laughed, "Didn't you notice it? It's right next to the pokémon centre. By the way, you better hurry, the pokémon may already be taken."

"WHAT? OH NO!" three voices chorused and they tore off towards the lab, dragging Solidad along with them.

They ran over, and by the time they entered the whitewashed building, they were all panting.

"My, my, what brings you here, kids?" a gruff man in a white lab coat asked. He had grayish hair and was looking amusedly at them.

Drew was the first to recover. "Hello, do you know where the professor is? We're supposed to get pokémon."

May lifted the card out from her pocket, still panting. The man walked over and inspected the card. "Well, I am Professor Rowan, nice to meet you all. I'm glad to see that the visitors have arrived. But you see, there's a slight problem…"

"Oh no! What is it! We'll help you, professor!" May exclaimed.

Rowan chuckled, "Actually, the problem is yours. Come over with me to the table."

They walked over and saw, on the table, three pokeballs. They were labeled piplup, chimchar, and turtwig. Rowan went over and clicked two of the pokeballs, making them open. To their dismay, the pokeballs were empty, nothing but an item, without the pokémon inside. (A/N: remind you of Ash?)

"Professor Rowan, does that mean that we can't get pokémon?" May asked.

"Actually, look at this." The professor pressed the button of the last pokeball sitting on the table and there was more of a reaction. A bright white light shone from the ball to form a pokémon.

"Turt-turtwig!" A turtwig was sitting and it looked up at the humans. Almost immediately, it jumped on top of Harley's head and perched there, as if it was the king of the castle or something.

The professor chuckled, "I guess we won't have to choose then. Turtwig has chosen its trainer. You see, I was about to say that we would have to choose one person to be turtwig's partner since we've only got one of the starter pokémon."

May and Drew smiled, happy for Harley, but they still felt slightly disappointed that they wouldn't get pokémon, as they had anticipated and looked forward to.

At that moment, two lab assistants ran in. "Professor! There's a problem! The two pokémon eggs that came in yesterday went missing. We were watching them, but suddenly, with a flash, they disappeared. Do you have any clue as to why?"

Rowan's face was impassive. "I'm not REALLY sure, but I have a hunch. You do remember which pokémon those eggs contain, right? Well, I'm pretty sure that they sensed their trainer and future partner was nearby, so they teleported so that they would get to be with their humans."

The gang gasped. They didn't know that eggs would do that.

"We have to find the eggs before other no-so-friendly people find them. Sorry, May, Drew, Harley and Solidad. Will you please excuse me?"

"Wait! Professor, do you think that we could help you in finding the eggs? That way, you have four more people helping and you'll accomplish the task easier." May said, trying to be helpful.

Rowan looked at them and nodded, "Yes, thanks! The eggs could be anywhere, but it's within Sandgem town, so we just look around." He scratched his chin, "Solidad and Harley, will you search in the town with my two assistants? May, Drew and I will search the nearby forest."

They all nodded their consent and left for their assigned places. Rowan, May and Drew all left towards the forest, which connected Sandgem and Twinleaf town. "Let's go!" May said enthusiastically. "Today, on May's expedition, we have us searching for mysterious pokémon eggs that have gone missing. Where will they be? Will we find them?" With that, May ended, still having the rectangle that she made out of her fingers, just like a camera.

Drew sighed; May was just so childish sometimes. Hearing this, May turned and glared at him and Rowan just chuckled. They walked into the forest. As they did a bright white light seemed to be charging towards them. Before they had time to move, they noticed that there were two beams. The beams split towards Drew and May, stopping nearly a foot away.

"What's this?" Drew asked. A bewildered Rowan was about to answer when the light materialized and formed a circular object. The two teenagers held their arms out and the bright object dropped into their arms. They solidified and they could see two egg-like shapes. On the one in May's arms, there was a single blue triangle on the surface in the centre. Similarly, Drew's was the same, except for the fact that where May's was blue, his was red.

"Um… professor? What are these?" May asked.

The professor looked shocked. "Why May, these are the pokémon eggs that we were trying to find. Little did we know that they were the ones doing the finding. Come on, let's get back to the lab and call the others."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in chairs back at the lab. May and Drew were still holding onto the eggs. They all looked towards Rowan for some answers.<p>

"My children, I guess you are lucky. Maybe it was fate, but who knows. You see, after all, you will get pokémon from me. Those eggs, as we said before, had teleported because they could sense the people who were going to be their trainers. Coincidentally, they materialized in your arms." He grinned, waiting for them to understand.

May jumped up. "Does that mean that we're their trainers? Will we get to keep them?"

"No, we have to give them back and they have no meaning do us… OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT HE MEANS! Do you need everything spelt out for you?" Drew said, inducing a scowl from May, which quickly disappeared due to the prospect of getting a pokémon egg.

"Children, when you first came here, I already saw your love for pokémon. I'm glad that the eggs chose you." Rowan said.

The lab assistants, however, had some arguments, "Professor, do you remember where the eggs came from and what they contain?" They seemed alarmed.

"Of course I do, but you saw how they had teleported, if we don't, those eggs will just find them again." A look of understanding passed through the assistants' faces.

Drew, on the other hand looked curiously at the egg, "Professor, what's inside these eggs?"

"That's for you to find out, my boy!" May and Drew looked confusedly at each other.

"Anyways, thank you, Professor Rowan! I'm glad that you allowed us to keep them!"

"No need to thank me, oh, did you need your pokedexes upgraded? I can give you the one with the Sinnoh program now."

May took out the one that Max had made. "Professor, this is the one that my little brother made. Do you think that you could just upload information instead of giving me another one?"

Rowan looked curiously at the pokedex and gestured for May to hand it over for inspection. After a while of looking at the pokedex, he was satisfied and grunted at May, "You know, this pokedex is really well made. If your brother made it, I'm sure that he's really talented in it. Encourage him to make more. I'll look at them, if he wants."

May beamed, happy that her brother had gotten such high praise from Professor Rowan. "Does that mean that I can keep using it?"

Rowan nodded. He put a USB like device into one of the ports of May's pokedex and it started beeping, signaling the transfer of information. For the other three, he gave them Sinnoh league pokedexes. Finally a beeping sound from the USB told them that the information was done transferring.

"Thanks, Professor Rowan!" May said. He nodded.

Solidad looked at the clock, "Oh no! We already spent a lot of time here! We have to go, Professor, it's already eight at night!"

"Okay, bye kids!" He said as they walked from his lab, happy about the results of the day.

* * *

><p>They were back at the pokémon centre; they got their rooms from Nurse Joy shortly afterwards. Now, they sat on the beds of Harley and Drew's room. They had split themselves into two rooms to save their money, and naturally, it was boys in one and girls in the other. Actually, money wasn't the problem, they get money after each contest and all of their families were pretty well off in that sense.<p>

In truth, they just wanted to have companionship, even Drew, though he said otherwise.

Both Drew and May brought their eggs while Harley kept his new turtwig by his side. They were to be a topic of discussion.

"Solidad, do you know what this egg contains?" May asked. The older trainer looked as puzzled as the rest of them.

" I don't know, but it seems like your egg and Drew's has a striking resemblance. It's the same creamy white with the triangle. Wait! Didn't you say that Max gave you a handbook on things that he knows? Maybe he has drawings or descriptions."

"Great idea!" May put the egg down and got up to get her bag and was immediately glad that she had put the egg down. She tripped on air. Drew started snickering while she glared daggers at him. Solidad and Harley had a mixture of concern and amusement between them.

Finally, she wrenched the handbook free from the grasp of the backpack. The pages were thin, but the book was thick, which meant that there was a LOT of information stuck into the pages of the carefully made book.

May quickly flipped through the pages that had information about taking care of oneself, berries, and pokémon attacks. She finally reached a section labeled 'Pokémon eggs'. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly. In response, the other crowded around her, Solidad and Harley quickly took her left and right side, leaving Drew to get up on the bed and look over her shoulder.

The two older trainers smirked at each other, knowing that it put the younger pair in a closer position. However, the two young coordinators didn't notice, their curiosity for the eggs too great to notice their own proximity.

May started flipping through the pages slowly, analyzing the eggs.

"Whoa, Gingerbread, your brother knows a lot." Harley was overwhelmed at the information that he saw in the book. Being not much of a literature person, he was already drowning in the words.

Sisterly pride burst through May. She nodded at the compliment and smiled. They started by flipping through pokémon found in the Johto league, but came up empty. They analyzed every single page, but there just didn't seem to be one. They finished the other regions. There were blanks in some pages to signify that Max didn't know the picture of the egg for that specific pokémon, since he was going by pokedex order, the one that was commonly being used.

May finally snapped the book shut, stifling a yawn. She stole a glance at the clock. It was eleven already. "Oh no! We have to set out tomorrow for Twinleaf town. We should all get some sleep." They all nodded and May got up, stretching. Drew, being on the bed, kneeled, and since the bed was high, his lips brushed her forehead, bringing a blush to his cheeks. May, on the other hand, didn't seem that excited. She just took it as a goodnight kiss that friends gave.

When May travelled with others, they would give her goodnight kisses, so she was fine. "Goodnight to you too, Drew." Solidad and Harley were bewildered. They expected more of a reaction from May.

Drew was just thankful that she didn't press matters. His face was as red as a rose. He deftly produced one out of nowhere and gave it to her. The red waxy petals were beautiful and Solidad noticed that it was thornless. That way, a certain klutz wouldn't cut herself. May accepted, quite used to these antics of his. He used to give them to her beautifly all the time before.

"For my beautifly, right? Sorry, though, she isn't here with me this time." She stretched and continued, "She loved my mother's flower gardens too much." May grinned, showing her white teeth. "Well, at least my eevee loves them, too!"

"Okay." He answered. Solidad and Harley gaped at this exchange. They expected more to have happened. What they had just seen were plainly shows of affection. They wondered how a girl could be so dense. A regular person would be squealing with joy. At least, a fan girl of Drew's would.

They all nodded goodnight and left to their individual rooms.

* * *

><p>Drew was puzzled. He lay on his bed, but he couldn't sleep. For some reason, how May reacted to the kiss and the rose (red!) really bothered him. He felt something like… disappointment? Sadness? Joy? Angriness? He didn't know. Drew was completely and utterly confused. Why was he acting like this? It just didn't make sense to him.<p>

May, literally just on the other side of the wall from Drew also couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking back, too. After all, she had never gotten kisses from guys other than her dad and Max. The flower was beautiful, too. She could never wonder where those roses came from. They weren't squashed, either. They looked healthy and fresh. In the Hoenn region, she had thought that the roses were for her, but he had convinced her that they were for her pokémon, which she believed, for he had no reason to lie. Well, he didn't from her point of view.

Slowly, they both fell asleep, their eggs would be side-by-side had there not been the wall. They were pressed so close to the barrier between them.

* * *

><p>All four of them were sleeping peacefully when May's alarm clocks went off. The night before, May had set up five individual alarm clocks and had hid them in different places in the room, knowing that she wouldn't wake up otherwise. She had the habit of slamming the 'snooze' button too many times for it to be a good thing.<p>

A few minutes to her would turn into an hour, and later on, two hours. Finally, she would look at the clock, scream that she was late and get prepared and ready in less than ten minutes. (A/N: in case you were wondering, this is how my typical school morning starts off… unless I set off five alarm clocks that make me get up…lol)

May clumsily removed herself from the bed, trying to stop the objects that were hurting her poor eardrums. Solidad, on the other hand, was quite unfazed, and jut snuggled into her pillows.

May on the other hand grumbled and had successfully turned off two. Now she was more awake and found the individual alarm clocks. She turned them off and shoved them in her bag. A loud banging came from the door. She opened it and saw Drew, who was wearing a black t-shirt and plain green shorts which white lines running down the sides.

Seeing him in his early morning look brought a blush to May's cheeks. May was wearing fuzzy pajamas that had skiing piplup on them and took the general colouring of an icy blue. (A/N: I own those, but I have skiing penguins instead :)!) Drew liked it; she wasn't wearing what normal girls would be wearing for her age, (tank tops and shorts) since these pajamas were cute. He would take these over a skin-showing shirt any day.

"G'morning, Drew, what brings you over?" Sleep was still evident in May eyes, but she tried to wake herself up.

Drew chuckled. "I was wondering if whether or not you were killing yourselves. I heard slight screaming and grumbling and tripping."

May scowled and said, "We're fine, thank you very much! Solidad's still sleeping, but it's still early."

"Oh yeah, I should wake up Harley." With that, he left for the room next door.

May walked back into her room as well, trying to wake up Solidad, who looked like she could sleep through anything.

"Hey, Solidad, wake up." She got a slight mumble in response, but that was it. May set up an alarm and let it ring beside Solidad's ear, but she wouldn't wake up. May sighed; she would have to take extreme measures. "Solidad, Harley wants to meet you for breakfast at the buffet downstairs." (A/N: the pokémon center shouldn't have a restaurant like a hotel, but this is my story, so just deal with it! Jokes!)

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me?" Peachy eyes opened and Solidad jumped out of the bed, running for the washroom and shutting the door. May laughed. She hoped that she wouldn't be killed when Solidad realized that Harley wasn't going to be there.

Finally, a rather hurried Solidad rushed out of the bathroom. She quickly ruffled through her stuff and looked for clothes. Finally, she found a pinkish shirt that complimented her eyes and normal dark blue jeans. Quickly, Solidad changed and said, "May, I'll be downstairs. If you need me come down."

May wanted to spill the beans and tell Solidad that it was a lie, but it would be a good prank, so she just followed along. "Sure, I plan to eat breakfast there, too. I won't call to you. After all, I'd be like a third leg there." May smirked.

Solidad blushed but didn't say anything. She just quickly straightened her hair again and exited from the room. "I hope she won't kill me!" Swiftly, May entered the washroom and completed the routine that Solidad had gone through, but in a much slower process. She got in the shower when she heard someone in the washroom next door. May hoped that Harley would get his butt down there sooner rather than later. She really didn't want to suffer a slow and torturous death.

Finally, she got out and put on her normal Sinnoh travelling clothes. She wore the green bandanna and the orange shirt with the black collar. Finally, she snapped on her green fanny pack and left for downstairs. As she left the room, she heard the door of the next-door room open. Drew came out, looking apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He noticed her and asked instead, "Is Solidad in the room?"

May shook her head. "Why? Is Harley in your room right now?"

He also shook his head and they both let out sighs of relief. Startled at the other's reaction, they looked towards each other. "Did you…?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I told Harley/Solidad that Harley/Solidad was in the buffet waiting to wake him/her up." They said this in unison, but with different names. Seeing this, they grinned and laughed.

_Her laughter is beautiful, what a tinkling sound…_ Drew thought.

_He should laugh more. He looks so relaxed and seems like he's having so much fun._ May thought.

"Let's hope they went at the same time and our heads won't be severed from our necks." May said, still bubbling with laughter.

"I hope so! Wow, it's a good thing that we both used the same technique to get them up." Drew said.

They walked down, for once, not arguing. _It's nice to not argue all the time, but it's just too much fun to tease her. _Drew thought. Finally, they nodded at each other before entering the restaurant. Their timing was the same, after all. The two older coordinators were laughing at a table, eating their food while talking to each other.

May and Drew breathed sighs of relief. Their necks were safe after all. Drew was about to join the rest of their group when May pulled on his sleeve. "Don't ruin them! They're sitting together so peacefully! You'll just make it awkward for them!"

Drew agreed with her on that point and just sat at a nearby table. May just awkwardly stood there and Drew said, "Well, aren't you going to sit down? Or are you going to just stand there?"

May looked genuinely surprised, "You're actually letting me sit? I thought about it, but I wasn't sure whether to sit at another table or by you." May pulled the chair and sat down, but got up shortly after again, feeling hunger. She leapt up and grabbed a plate while piling food on it. Drew walked beside her.

"How do you eat so much, May?" he said, "You don't LOOK like you eat that much." He still piled food, but it was only half of what May was getting.

"I exercise a lot." It was true. May exercised an extremely long time. She would run for at least two hours a day, and when accessible, she would swim for an hour, at least. She was a born athlete, so she tried everything that she could. When she was still in school, she had been in many sports teams.

They finished getting their food and made their way back to their seats, watching Harley and Solidad. Peals of laughter rose from the table, and the food was untouched. Harley was apparently talking about funny childhood stories. Little did Drew know, his good mood was going to come to an end soon.

"May?" an unknown voice asked. "May Maple?"

May turned around, seeing a boy about her age with navy coloured hair and a white hat. "Brendan? What are you doing here?" She stood up and hugged the boy. Unbeknownst to May, Drew was holding back a growl.

To Drew's discomfort, the Brendan guy returned the hug. He pulled away and said, "I'm here for the Sinnoh League. You still in contests?"

"Yeah! I'm planning to enter-" She was cut off as Drew cleared his throat, feeling left out. "Oh, sorry! Brendan, this is Drew, Drew, this is Brendan. Brendan is my best friend from my childhood! Oh, sorry, would you like to sit? Have you eaten? Drew, can Brendan join us?"

Drew wanted to say no, but being the polite gentleman that he was brought up to be, he nodded. Besides, he didn't even know why he hated the guy.

"Thanks!" Brendan sat down. "I've eaten, but sitting here won't be a problem. I'll just talk while you guys eat! So, May, are you alone on your journey?"

May grinned, "I _was_, but I met up with Solidad and that took care of the problem! You see the couple over there?" She pointed at Solidad and Harley, "That's Solidad and Harley. I'm travelling with them along with Drew! What about you?"

At the mention of Drew's name, Brendan slightly scowled, but it went unnoticed by May since she was wolfing down some food. Seeing her, Brendan smiled.

"I'm alone this time, but I wanted to be alone, so it's fine!" He smirked, "I always was much more independent than you were."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I can be independent!"

"Really? Then why do you always want to be with others rather than being alone?" Brendan smirked while Drew was livid. Drew had always thought that it was his own little thing to tease May, but seeing Brendan like this really made him angry.

While May and Brendan argued, they hadn't noticed Solidad and Harley were looking at them. "You know, I think that maybe Drew has some competition." Solidad said.

Harley sighed, "I hope Drewsie wins!"

Solidad was amused, "Look, that guy with the hat is teasing her, too. Doesn't that remind you of the way Drew interacts with her?"

"Come to think of it, you're right! Why do guys HAVE to tease the girl that they're pining for? That's so cliché! I know I wouldn't do that."

In response, Solidad glanced at Harley, wondering if Harley was treating her like a girl that he liked. She hoped so.

Drew was burning up. _Why am I like this? I've gotten so possessive. What's happening?_ He asked himself. The childhood friends had set up a friendly banter and were exchanging remarks.

"When's your next contest?" Brendan asked.

"It's in Twinleaf! Do you think that you could come watch it? It's in six days!" May wanted her friend to watch. When they were younger, they were inseparable and they loved watching the other compete. Even now, they were still like that. She made puppy dog eyes just in an attempt to sway his choice. Drew was jealous; he had never gotten that face. It was so cute, he would have agreed to anything she asked, though.

Brendan laughed, "May, you know I can't say no to that face, but I guess! I've already gotten one badge from Roark at the Oreburg gym, so I can afford a little detour towards Twinleaf. My next gym is the Eterna one."

"Yes! That's great! Harley, Drew, and I are all competing! I can't wait! My pokémon are all fired up for the performance, too!"

"Don't worry, I'll be rooting for you." He said.

"Since you're coming to watch, how about joining us for a few days?" May really wanted to catch up with her friend. They hadn't had a long conversation for a year, due to travelling and following dreams.

"I'd love to!" Brendan answered. "Are your friends okay with it?"

"Drew? What do you think?" May asked. Drew shrugged, indifferent. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong. He usually is slightly more talkative. Especially if he isn't talking to me…" She said to Brendan then she turned to the rest of her group. "Solidad, Harley, do you think that my friend, Brendan could travel with us for a few days?"

"Sure Gingerbread!" Harley enthusiastically exclaimed. Solidad nodded.

"Yes!" May squealed and threw her arms about Brendan, making Brendan blush a deep red. Suddenly, May stopped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Drew and Brendan asked simultaneously.

"We still have to get the costumes and seals for the contest!"

"That's all? Drew scoffed. "We can get them later in the day in the stores in town.

"Hey! It's important! Besides, I was just worried about not being able to participate!" May argued.

"Sure you were…"

At that moment, Harley and Solidad came up. They had paid the bill and were ready to go. "Hey guys! Are you ready? We still have to get ready for the contests."

"Coming!" The younger group quickly paid and stood up.

"Let's go shopping!" Solidad looked excited.

There were a few quick introductions with Brendan before they headed off to the nearby mall. (A/N: Yes, they have a mall.) They all split up and decided to meet in the food court in three hours. They would shop for their own things. Harley and Solidad seemed glued to the hip. Solidad was intent on picking the 'perfect outfit' for Harley. This made Drew and May smirk at each other.

Thus, Harley and Solidad walked of in a pair. As May started to walk off, Brendan called out, "Hey, May! I'll come with you! I don't have anything to shop for, anyways."

"Oh, okay!" May said and she started dragging Brendan behind her by the wrist. Brendan was evidently enjoying himself; he was grinning and was willingly being led.

Drew stood there, feeling slightly lonely. _I'm getting soft. Just a while ago, I was thinking about travelling by myself. _He sighed and walked into a store, but his mind was with May, wondering where she was and whether she enjoyed Brendan's company.

* * *

><p>Drew sat in the food court, signing autographs. Some of his fan girls had found him and were asking for pictures and autographs. He sighed and smiled for a picture. Suddenly, a tinkling laugh that he would never forget filled his ears.<p>

He looked over and saw May and Brendan coming towards him. Brendan was holding several shopping bags while May was empty-handed. He could hear their conversation clearly.

"May, I remember agreeing to be here and go shopping with you, but I didn't agree to be a pack mule." You could tell that Brendan was just complaining as a joke. He probably wouldn't have let May hold the bags anyways.

May laughed, "Well, that's what you get when you willingly shop with me! Besides, you're stronger than I am, so it only makes sense that you're carrying the things! Hey Drew!" she called.

Drew smiled at her. "Hey! What did you end up getting?" He quickly told his fans that he would sign autographs later. His fans left with several saddened expressions, but they didn't want their idol to be inconvenienced.

"You'll see! Hey! Do you pay people to be your fan girls or anything? Why do they swarm over you everywhere?" she said, exasperatedly.

"Of course not! That would be cheap." Drew said while he flicked his hair.

"Will you stop doing that? It's so annoying! It just shows off your arrogant, annoying, irritating self!"

Drew smiled and flicked his hair again. "What? This? My fan girls love it, so it's fine." As if on cue, the fans that had been standing about fifty feet away squealed.

Brendan was irritated at the thought of Drew annoying May. He had harboured feelings for May since they were little and he felt jealousy towards Drew, who was obviously head over heels for May. Luckily for him, May was dense, and didn't notice, but he could see it plainly.

Harley and Solidad came back at that moment. Harley was holding a lot of bags (Solidad was empty-handed) . It seemed that in addition to Harley's coordinator clothes, Solidad had done a little more shopping.

"Let's get back! We I want to try using the new seals with my pokémon and their pokeballs! Besides, they need to eat." May said.

"Okay, let's go." The others responded.

"Look, Brendan's carrying May's bags." Solidad whispered to Harley.

"Is it just me, or do I smell smoke?" Harley replied, pointing to Drew, inducing a small giggle from Solidad. The others didn't notice or didn't care. Brendan and May were happily talking while Drew was fuming behind them, sullen.

* * *

><p>The group had eaten, fed their pokémon and were ready to train. Solidad and Brendan didn't have much to do, seeing as they weren't competing in contests. They decided to watch the coordinators and their pokémon as they prepared for the contest.<p>

May, Drew and Harley walked into individual fields. Luckily, there were quite a few options, seeing as the pokémon centre had three battling fields that were separated. Solidad rushed off after Harley, as expected, but Brendan walked after Drew.

"Hey Brendan, why are you following me? Shouldn't you be watching over May?" He asked.

Brendan smiled, sincere, "I wanted to see your performance. You see, I've never been in a contest and I want to see what they're like."

Drew nodded and applied the ball capsule and seal to his pokeballs.

"What pokémon do you have?" Brendan asked.

In response, Drew threw three pokeballs in the air. "Come on out, guys." He said, and out came a flygon, a masquerain, and a roselia. Flygon came out with a veil of sand, which got blew away with a beat of its strong wings, courtesy of the seal. Masquerain was covered in bubbles that it quickly shook off with a graceful loop in the air. Roselia's entrance was by far the most graceful. She came out with a veil of petals that shimmered around her in a heart. The pokémon even let out a small petal dance, making the heart blow out and away.

Brendan gaped. This was entirely different from his entrances, which consisted of merely throwing a pokeball. "That's amazing! Contests are cool." He said grudgingly, but it was reasonable, after all, he considered Drew his rival.

Drew smirked and proceeded on to ignoring Brendan. After all, Brendan was just a spectator, and he needed to get his pokémon accustomed to the double performance. His brow furrowed in thought, but he quickly looked up and said, "Okay, this time, we're going to have a double performance, so flygon and roselia, you're doing the appeal round. Roselia and masquerain will be doing the second round. Got it?"

His pokémon nodded and chanted their names. Drew ran over a double entrance, combining seals and considering different moves that he could use. All the while, Brendan watched, fascinated by how a contest went. "Flygon, sandtomb on roselia."

The desert dragon pokémon obliged, flapping its wings so that it lifted off the ground gracefully and its eyes lit up. Roselia was suddenly confronted by the moving ground, which rose to cover it. Roselia, being a small pokémon, was completely submerged; she was reduced to s tiny lump, hardly detectable. "Magical leaf."

For a moment, it was unresponsive until a slight humming could be heard from the lump. Soon, it started to glow a bright green and had several cracks. Finally, a strong magical leaf came out, breaking the sand tomb. The leaves hit each other and created sparkles. Roselia was standing, holding its rose-like hands in the air, still surrounded by a ring of leaves. "Continue with magical leaf, roselia. Flygon, gust to speed it up and end with a flamethrower." Drew casually called out, keeping his cool.

As glowing leaves appeared from roselia's hands, flygon flapped its wings to make the rotation much faster, with just a few beats, the leaves were moving in a ring that looked almost solid, due to the fast movement. Suddenly, flygon threw back its head, seeming to collect energy and blasted a fiery beam into the ring. The ring caught on fire and slowed down. Roselia stopped supplying the leaves and soon, they came to a stop. Burning leaves were flying everywhere. "Petal dance." Once again, roselia gracefully drew up its arms and rose petals were released. They cut through the burning leaves and it all fell to the ground.

A sudden clapping brought Drew to his senses. Brendan was astounded by the performance that he had the privilege to watch. Drew smirked and looked towards the sky. It was getting dark. He must have spent much more time than he had thought. "We have to go back." He remarked. In response, Brendan walked back to the pokémon centre. Drew recalled his pokémon and followed.

As Drew entered the pokémon centre, he saw Solidad and Harley sitting, talking with Brendan. May was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Drew was slammed in his side by a fast moving object. He was now on his back with something/someone on top of him. He opened his eyes and brushed his chartreuse hair out of his eyes. He focused on the person. All he saw was a green bandana and brown hair. The face looked up and he was looking into eyes deeper than the sea, eyes that reminded him of sapphires. "Sorry! I didn't mean to! I was running late and I…" the person stopped talking, realizing that it was Drew.

"May? Are you okay?" Drew asked. May was surprised; she thought that he would complain that she had slammed into him first.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry! Are you okay I slammed into you pretty hard!" She was laughing, but concern showed through her eyes.

"I'm good-" Drew was about to continue, but the others had realized what had happened. Suddenly, the two of them realized the position that they were in (May was literally lying on top of Drew… slightly suggestive, much?). They leapt away from one another, blushes on their faces. May landed on her bum, but Drew was standing. As Drew was about to offer a hand, the group came in.

"May, are you okay?" Brendan rushed over and helped her up and Drew scowled. Brendan was really getting on his nerves.

May smiled and dusted herself off, "I'm fine! Don't worry! A little bump isn't going to hurt the great May Maple in the least!" With that, she pumped her fists in the air, inducing laughs from most of them, but traces of concern still dwindled in Drew's eyes.

"Well, as long as you're okay! Oh no!" Brendan exclaimed.

May stopped laughing and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing much, I just never saw your performance!"

"Don't worry, you'll get to see me win the Twinleaf ribbon, remember? You'll see my performance sooner or later"

Drew jumped in at that comment, "As if! I'll be winning that ribbon, thank you very much! Don't even think about beating me!"

"I will! I'll cream you soooooo badly!" May was starting to steam.

Drew flicked his hair and said, "In your dreams. Well, _maybe_ I'll go a _bit_ easier on you so that you don't look so bad." He smirked, making May growl.

"Will you stop that? All the flicking and obnoxious words! Oh, you arrogant lout!" May was practically jumping up and down, fuming.

"Aw, you know you like it! Besides, what you call obnoxious is true. After all, why would I lie?"

"I beg to differ." Suddenly, Brendan's voice rang out in the air. They were quite surprised. In the arguments, people only came to break the fight. Now, someone was actually taking sides. "How would you know what the results are? After all, you haven't seen May's performance. I bet her performance is just as good, if not better."

May shot Brendan a grateful smile and said, "Finally! Someone agrees with me! Thanks Brendan! Drew, Brendan is the best debater that I know! Ha! Try winning against him! In school, he was the best!"

Brendan blushed, a pink colour dusting his cheeks. "Aw, May, that's an over exaggeration. I'm not THAT good. Besides, of course I would take your side!"

Drew scowled and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to see the results then, won't we?"

"Deal!" May exclaimed. "I'm hungry, can we eat now?"

They all laughed, knowing May's healthy appetite. "Do you have anywhere you want to go in particular?" Solidad asked.

"Yeah!" With that, she dragged both Brendan and Drew by the wrists in her hands, pulling them to a restaurant that she deemed as good. Both boys blushed, rather enjoying the feel of her hand on their wrists. With that, they rushed collectively to the restaurant.

Solidad and Harley followed, sharing a knowing look. They could tell what was happening. Even if the two teenagers that they knew didn't, they could tell.

_**Question of the chapter:** Who do you think will win the contest? Or will they both lose? Please answer!_

**There is a poll up on my profile, about Brendan! Anyways, who can guess what the eggs contain? Cookies for everyone that guesses correctly! If you know your pokémon facts, you'll get it!**

**My next update will be next month (the first of June!)! I hope you'll continue reading and that I haven't bored you guys to death! After all, what kind of a person would I be if I made my readers hate me? Anyways, please please please review!  
><strong>

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! They really motivate me!**

**Press the button!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnoh Journey with Roses Chapter 3

**Okay, so, before, some of you told me that there were some errors, so now I've uploaded one that's 'supposed' to be better :)! Feel free to tell me what I should change! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Okay, so, for the question in the last chapter, I have to hand out cookies to the following people: Rose, truelightbyakuya, Hoshi-Naito, KurunaGirl , Daughter of sea and wisdom, LoveLoverGrl, raichu789 …and any others! Thanks so much!**

**Oh yeah, for the anonymous reviewer, Rose: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you've been so committed to this story and hope that you'll continue to read! Enjoy!**

**If you want a cookie, answer the question from this chapter and put it in a review! I'll love you! (erm… in the author/reader way…)**

**Disclaimer: don't you already know? It's not mine :(**

**Reviews are like chocolate to a girl, she can never have enough :)**

_Why am I so possessive?_ Drew was thinking, as they walked over to Twinleaf town. It was only half an hour away, so they decided that walking would be the way to go.

Drew watched as the whole gang walked. He was bringing up the rear. Brendan, Harley and Solidad were talking about different kinds of pokémon. May was all over the place, seemingly making fusses out of every little thing she saw. She was currently poking at a pokémon, one that was hidden by the bushes.

_I hate Brendan, but why? No. I can't… do I? No way! Do I like May? B-but, well, I'll just have to ask Steph about it. _Drew's younger sister, Stephanie, was a great person to ask for advice. Her lips were sealed and she would do anything to protect her loved ones. She and Drew got along really well, with almost none of the sibling rivalry. _I'll phone her when we get there. _

Suddenly May exclaimed, "Guys! Look!" Everyone came around her and she held out her egg. It was glowing and pulsing. May gasped as she spotted another object that glowed: Drew's egg. The eggs were glowing in sync. "Whoa, what's happening? Our eggs are pulsing at the same time."

Drew and May both looked at their eggs, surprised. Solidad, being a breeder-in-training, spoke up. "Well, it may be because of the fact that these eggs are about to hatch. Well, relatively quick, anyways. It'll be within this week, but it'll depend on what's inside it and its surroundings. As for why they're pulsing together? I don't know. It could have something to do with how they're so alike. The eggs are alike in every way, except for the fact that the colours are slightly different."

May and Drew looked at each other, bewildered that their eggs were so mysterious. "Anyway, guys, we should get to Twinleaf quickly, just in case. If the eggs hatch, we should have the proper people to check and see whether its healthy, and the only person for miles would be Nurse Joy."

Suddenly, the eggs stopped pulsing and instead, the triangles on them lit up. They didn't go away.

"Okay, let's go then!" May said and she started walking again.

The others followed, walking beside her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Twinleaf an hour later. It was due to the fact that Harley saw an Ekans and wanted to catch it, to no avail. He had been heartbroken and moping until Solidad cheered him up with cookies that she promised to make as soon as possible.<p>

They walked into the pokémon center and went to the front desk, where Nurse Joy was situated. "Hello Nurse Joy!" May said.

"Hello, kids, do you need help with anything?"

"Well, we need two rooms, healed pokémon, something for their eggs, and a kitchen." Solidad said. "Well, we need to register for tomorrow's contest, too. May I ask where it is?" (A/N: I don't have enough time to write out their whole week, so I'm skipping a few days… the contest is tomorrow…lazy me!)

"Okay, drop off your pokémon and your pokémon eggs with me, I'll take care of them. Give me a pokedex to register for the rooms, and the kitchen is just down the hall. The contest hall is near here, just walk for about two minutes." They obliged, and Solidad excused herself to the kitchen, promising to make the cookies. Harley decided to skip this contest; his performance wasn't ready yet, apparently. Harley wasn't someone that would just wing his performances, and insufficient practicing had lead to skipping this contest. (Though that leads us to ponder upon what he has been doing while May and Drew have been busy practicing :p)

As they all handed in their pokeballs, May asked, "Hey guys, what pokémon do you have? I have Eevee, Blaziken, and Dratini with me this time!"

"May, if I tell you, you'll just use that against me." Drew said with a smirk. He loved to get May riled up. As he expected, she leapt to the bait.

"But I already told you about my pokémon! Please?"

"You're just stupid enough to do so. It's not my fault. You're just way too trusting." Even though Drew thought that he might like her, he still couldn't resist teasing her.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID! You're worse, GRASSHEAD!" May started shouting.

Brendan thought to break the argument then. He sighed and said, "I have a full team, unlike you. I have Swampert, Sandslash, Luxray, Larvitar, Snowrunt, and Buizel."

May beamed, "Cool! Did Marshtomp evolve, then? I still remember the day you got it when it was a Mudkip!"

"Yep, it's the one and only! Swampert will be happy that you remembered him." Brendan was grinning, too, which only made Drew want to do something destructive. Preferably hit Brendan… (A/N: naughty Drew…he's so violent…)

"We should get going to the contest hall, guys." Drew said, and May glared, still mad about his attitude.

Suddenly, Drew pulled out a rose, invoking a blush from May. "Come on, May, it was meant as a joke. Even so, I'm still not telling you about my pokémon!"

May blushed slightly, shook her head and took the rose and said, "Too bad, we've got to get going!" With that, she marched off. The two boys followed but Drew was smirking, showing that he was amused. _I guess she's forgiven me; after all, she's taken the rose, right? Was that a blush I saw?_

A few minutes later, they rushed in. It was as if a replay of the scene in the pokémon centre happened. Déjà vu. May rushed in and crashed upon some unsuspecting male. As she looked at the person she had fallen on, she saw a boy with hair of the colour of coal and as he opened his eyes, she noticed that they were a sparkling golden, almost like electricity, but darker. Perhaps a way to describe the colour would be the golden/yellow colour of pikachu's volt tackle.

The boy was wearing all black. A black button up shirt and dark pants, but a silver chain could be seen hanging from his neck. He wore black boots with electric signs on the sides.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I was rush-" May gushed out. The boy suddenly interrupted her.

"Get off." The boy's voice was monotonous, cold. May flinched at the anger in his voice.

"What was that for? It was an accident." Drew growled, ready to defend May. Just as the boy was about to shove May off, Brendan helped her up.

The boy didn't respond, instead, he just stood up, fixed his clothes, and walked out of the contest hall.

"You okay, May?" Drew and asked while glaring at the boy's retreating form.

"I'm fine, it was my fault, and I crashed into him." May absentmindedly scratched her head in an embarrassed manner.

"Still, he shouldn't have responded with such an attitude." Brendan said.

May smiled, "It's okay! Besides, let's get us registered for the contest! I can't wait to get my first Sinnoh ribbon!"

"Yeah right, as if you could beat me." Drew smirked, but was still pondering on the coal haired boy as May fumed. They walked over to the counter.

A woman with brown hair sat at the counter. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We want to register for the contest!" May said, pointing to her and Drew.

"Sure, you want to register as a pair, right?"

Drew blushed and May explained, slightly angry that someone could mistake them as a pair and that they could cooperate. "No, we're going individually with two pokémon. Would you like our pokedexes? To register?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I would like your pokedexes. That would be helpful. Have you participated in contests before and do you need any more explaining?"

"No, it's fine! Just register and we'll be set to enter tomorrow!"

The woman paused and started typing on the computer. After roughly two minutes, she handed them back. "Here they are and hope to see you tomorrow! Good luck! Remember your costumes!"

"We will! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>They walked out of the contest hall and discussed their plans.<p>

"Let's train and practice with our pokémon a bit! Then, we can eat!" May said, being enthusiastic as ever.

"Always thinking about your stomach hunh?" Drew asked.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Suddenly, May decided to trick him like he did her. "Am too!"

"See, May, even you agree with me. Good try, but that doesn't work on me." Drew smirked and walked towards the battling fields, leaving her fuming.

"That guy gets on my nerves so much!"

"I know." Brendan muttered, thinking about how Drew liked May.

"What did you say?" May asked, not knowing what Brendan had said.

"It's nothing. Anyways, I'll go train, too! I can't wait to face off against the next gym!"

* * *

><p>As Drew rounded the corner, he turned over to the videophone. He was planning to call his younger sister.<p>

He pressed his home phone and pressed the call button. The screen flared to life and a girl with evergreen coloured hair came into view. She was wearing a high-class dress and smiled into the camera. "Drew! You haven't called in a week! I miss you so much!"

He grinned, "Hey Steph! I love you too, but actually, I have something to talk to you about. I need your advice."

Stephanie was confused, her brother rarely asked her for advice, but with the chance, she was willing to give it. "Sure, tell me what's wrong."

A dusting of pink came upon Drew's cheeks and he said, "Well, I think that I may like a girl that I'm travelling with, but I'm not sure if I am."

Stephanie gasped. "Really? OMG! I can't believe that you would fall in love! Remember? You were always the one who was cold towards people! Anyways, are you sure that it isn't some fan girl that you've taken a liking to? What do you feel when you see her?"

Drew winced and chuckled. "Hehe, she's as far as a fan girl as you can get… Well, every time I see her, I blush, same with when I think of her. I want to hug her when she's sad, I can't get entirely mad at her and I feel like my heart beats ten times as fast when she smiles/hugs me." (A/N: Drew's saying his feelings! So cute! Btw, I've never fallen in love so I don't know if this is true; so feel free to correct me… I'm just taking the word of my friends.)

"You've got it bad…"

"What?"

"You definitely like her. Those are symptoms that I would know anywhere. I'm glad that you finally found someone, though. Does she like you?"

"Well, I'm not sure, she's always so dense, but I hope so."

"Ramp up your charm, and she'll definitely fall for you." Suddenly, Stephanie's face fell. "Oh no."

"What's wrong, Steph?"

"How high is her family in society? Are they wealthy?"

"What? I thought that you didn't care about those things."

"I don't, but our parents do. Well, got to go, I hope for the best with you two. Let's hope that Mom and Dad approve first."

"Okay, bye." Drew's mood had dropped slightly at the mention of society but he pushed the off button on the machine and left for a battlefield to perfect his moves with his pokémon.

* * *

><p>The day of the contest finally came. Brendan, Solidad, and Harley watched in the stands and the two coordinators left for their individual sections.<p>

By the way it would work, the individual genders had their own changing rooms, to avoid awkwardness, and when it was the coordinator's turn, they would enter the stage from their opening to the stage. When the performance was over, the coordinators would come into a lobby-like room. The one where they would sit and watch the TV as other coordinators performed.

The performances were alphabetical, so Drew would go before May. Suddenly, the lights went off and a spotlight was on a woman wearing blue and with orange hair. "Hello folks! It's my honour to be here and be the Master of Ceremonies for the Twinleaf Contest. I'm Lillian and hope that you can sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Now, for the judges: Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Twinleaf Town's very own Nurse Joy!"

The audience erupted in exuberant cheers as they patiently awaited the show. "Now, let's welcome our first pair contestants, David Collingwood and Mary Dale onto the stage!"

The boy walked onto the stage and the contest started. The first round was the appeal round, and it was where all the coordinators got their pokémon to show off their moves that exemplified beauty and the unique traits of the pokémon that they were using.

Soon enough, it was Drew's turn. As his name was called, he walked into the light and backstage, May gasped. He looked like a modern Adonis. His chartreuse locks were oddly wind-swept, giving them a natural look while not looking messy. For his costume, he looked as if he were going to a dance instead of a contest. He wore a white tux and a viridescent shirt within. There was a rose in his chest pocket that complimented his whole outfit.

In his hand, a single bright red waxy rose could be seen. For some reason, the red, instead of clashing, went well with his attire. They matched, if anything. Seeing the rose, May wondered yet again how he had such an endless supply and thought back at the one she got yesterday.

"Roselia, Flygon, come on out." Drew threw two pokeballs into the air and two pokémon spiraled out. He had made a good use of the seals. Roselia came out in a ball of petals. As the rose pokémon came out, Roselia let out more petals from its hands, showing gentle grace. Flygon's seal was that it would be encased in a ball of sand, not unlike Roselia's. As soon as Roselia made her entrance, Drew's Flygon flapped its wings, making the sand fall to the ground and spreading the petals into the audience.

"An amazing entrance by Drew, I must say. Now, let's watch the show!" Lillian said.

Drew nodded and commanded, "Flygon, sandtomb, now!" The pokémon obliged, gracefully craning its neck and making its eyes glow a deep red. As he flapped his wings in the air and maneuvered, the sand moved along with him. Flygon flew in circles, and when he finally stopped, the stage had a large rose on it. Only, it was made of sand.

The sand rose was a perfect replica of the one in Drew's hands. Many of the audience gasped. "Magical Leaf, Roselia." The crowd craned their necks in hope to see the small pokémon, but they couldn't detect it anywhere on the large stage.

To the amazement of the crowd, the petals of the sand rose moved and a pounding sound could be heard. As the petals moved more, they could see a green glow coming from within the flower. Suddenly, the rose burse open, showering glowing leaves everywhere. As Roselia continued to let out more magical leaves, they collided with one another and they created sparkles.

Flygon landed on the stage as the last of the leaves collided. Then, the threesome bowed in perfect synch. The crowd erupted in cheers, drawing a smile from Drew.

"An amazing performance by Drew Hayden! Now, let's see what the judges think."

Mr. Contesta commented first. "It was an amazing performance given to us. The way that Roselia carefully hid inside the sand tomb and made the petals of the rose move was breathtaking!" As he finished, his stand flashed a number: 9.8.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said. His stand read: 9.9.

"You can tell that Roselia and Flygon are both obviously well trained. They are in perfect shape and their performance has been great!" Nurse Joy pressed a button and a number flashed: 9.9.

"That's amazing, Drew! His score will be a score to beat! His total score is 29.6 out of 30. Usually, it's hard even to get a 22! Your performance deserved it and great job!" Lillian commented.

Drew returned his pokémon and bowed again before walking back off of the stage.

"That was an amazing performance. It wasn't as good even when he was practicing, and that was only a few days ago!" Brendan commented to the others. So far, of the performances that he had seen, Drew's was by FAR the most breathtaking. The others were mediocre and inferior to his performance in every sense possible.

"Yes, he's truly a talented coordinator, that's for sure." Solidad said.

"Gingerbread hasn't been able to beat him, so let's hope that she does better this time!" Harley said while happily munching on the cookies that Solidad had made him. Solidad wiped his mouth, seeing the mess that Harley was making, causing them both to blush.

"I hope so, too! It would be so aggravating for May to lose!" Brendan said not noticing the pair, but abruptly hushed himself as another contestant got on the stage.

The rest of the contest passed by rather quickly, and finally, it was May's turn. "Please welcome May Maple onto the stage. This is her first Sinnoh contest, but she has been in contests in other regions before. She is from Petalburg City in Hoenn!"

As the crowd cheered, May stepped out into the open, with a spotlight on her. As soon as they could see her, there seemed to be an audible gasp from the audience (A/N: especially from Drew and Brendan, of course…*smirk*).

May was wearing a white sleeveless strapless dress that went down just below her knees. There was a pink ribbon around the waist that formed a bow behind, which formed a shimmering curtain at the back of her legs, highlighting her creamy skin. The bottom of the dress blended from white to a soft pink. Around her neck, there was a choker with a small heart at her throat. Her hair had been let out of its usual style and lay like a rippling waterfall down her back and framing her face. The dress fitted her body and it showed off the curves that no one knew she had just right. On her feet were ballet flats that had ribbons going up to her mid thigh, right below the bottom of the dress. Her natural beauty being enough, only a slight foundation and blush were added to her face, leaving her skin unblemished.

She seemed alive on the contest stage as she gracefully threw out her pokeballs. "Blaziken, Eevee, take the stage!"

May's pokeballs had the seals and the pokémon came out with amazing entrances. A circle of flames surrounded Blaziken. It jumped through; it's speed creating a wind, causing the flames to dissipate. Eevee came out with little hearts around it and it struck a cute pose, drawing sighs and squeals from the crowd.

"Now, Eevee, Shadow Ball and Blaziken, Close Combat! After firing, Dig, Eevee." Eevee was in rapid-fire mode as a flurry of shadow balls were launched towards Blaziken. Eevee dug into the ground and the attention was put onto Blaziken. Blaziken waited until the last possible moment and starting hitting the incoming attack with a variety of kicks, chops and slashes, which was known as a move called close combat.

Upon contact, the dark orbs burst and released deep violet sparkles. (A/N: Is it just me, or do most contest moves end with sparkles/have sparkles?)

As the last of the orbs were shattered, May commanded again. "Eevee, come back out, and Blaziken, Fire Spin into the hole." The little brown pokémon exited the ground from the same hole that it had dug to go in. It soon moved out of the way and Blaziken took its place. As Blaziken's mouth opened, a spiraling red flame with blue tinges came to be. The flames went straight in, and some smoke could be seen coming from the ground.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here? Heat waves are practically rolling off the ground, no pun intended. How did May do that?" Lillian said.

May smiled, liking how she had amazed the judges and Lillian was puzzled with how she had done that. "Blaziken, for the finish, fire blast!"

Blaziken complied, stopping fire spin for a moment and quickly got ready for a powerful fire blast. The next time that its mouth opened, a gigantic ball of fire was emitted. The ball was shot into the hole, and a few seconds elapsed until powerful flames burst from the ground. Eevee had meticulously and quickly dug the holes that had become and underground network. Having been worn down by the fire spin, the tunnels had been enlarged.

The spectators at the top of the stage gasped as they saw what the flames created. A camera was quickly sent up to enable the whole audience to be able to see the stage in a bird's eye view. What was being shown on the LCD screens was a picture of a butterfly. Flames were the lines in which the butterfly was formed, and it seemed as if flames were licking the wings of the butterfly. The butterfly's flame-licked wings shimmered and gave the audience the illusion of actual movement.

Finally, the flames subsided and Eevee and Blaziken showed up at May's side once again. "Thank you," May said. She then curtsied along with her pokémon and the crowd cheered.

"Now, let's get some feedback from our judges!" Lillian said.

"Playing with fire is bad, but in her performance, she was in control!" Mr. Contesta said. He pressed some buttons and a number flashed: 10. The crowd cheered, 10 is the highest that one can achieve from a judge, and Mr. Contesta just gave her that 10.

The crowd turned towards Mr. Sukizo for his comments. "Simply remarkable!" He said. His screen flashed a 10. Seeing this, the crowd cheered even harder. May had just gotten two perfect scores from the judges. Now, it was all on Nurse Joy.

"Well, it's an amazing performance, truly, but the shadow ball was a bit close for my liking, Blaziken could have gotten hurt. Even so, it was a great performance." Nurse Joy smiled warmly at May and her screen flashed a number: 9.6. The crowd was disappointed. They had expected something more.

May nodded, mumbling sorry to Blaziken. For a total she received a 29.6, the exact same as Drew. She waved one last time to the audience and walked off the stage.

* * *

><p>May met up with Drew backstage, where he was sitting and looking at the remaining performances. As soon as Drew saw her, a blush found his way onto his cheeks. "DREW! I can't believe it! How could we tie scores! Mine was obviously better!"<p>

Drew smirked and said, "That's what you think, and you just don't have the professional eye to see whether or not it's really good. Besides, the judges were really easy with the points for you, yet they graded me with higher expectations. This is because they know how good I am and they're just making me work harder."

May growled, sitting down as anger rolled off her in waves. "You stuck-up lout! Why can't you just acknowledge that I'm a worthy rival! Geez! Will you get that through that small and slow brain of yours?"

"Ouch, insulting me now, aren't we? That's because you just aren't good enough, I guess only if you are able to beat me in the next round. We definitely made it, the other contestants got such low marks compared to us."

"Fine! You're on! I'll make you realize that I'm worthy to be your rival! You'll see, Drew!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that May actually tied with Drew! She was so much better." Brendan said, angrily.<p>

"That's just the way that contests go, and besides, I didn't think that Drew was bad, they deserved the tie." Solidad said, being more rational and unbiased than he was.

"Poor Drewsie! He must be heartbroken that Gingerbread finally caught up to him! Well, she deserves it, the performance was awesome!" Harley cheered.

"Well, their performances were both good, but I just want May to win. Hey, when's the second round of the contest?" Brendan commented.

"It'll be happening in about half an hour, they'll announce the pairings and there will be a break, they don't want the contestants to starve, you know." Solidad answered.

* * *

><p>"Recruit the one that wins. Have you found the eggs yet?" an annoyed boy asked from his place behind a desk, occupied with the TV.<p>

"Don't worry, they are nearly found." A shady man replied from in front of the desk. He was wearing all black and was bowed down respectfully to the boy.

"'Nearly?' I want to know that they are found and we have successfully gotten them." Obvious distaste showed through his voice. His flashing eyes also got the message around and made scared the man.

"Yes, master, it will be done."

* * *

><p>May and Drew waited anxiously for the results to be posted. Finally, as the last of the performances were finished, the judges announced the lucky eight coordinators that will be going into the next round and who will be battling whom.<p>

"Well, here are the lucky eight, now on the screen. Congratulations to you all, and even if you didn't make it, always try again!"

May and drew were on exactly opposite sides of the pyramid shaped diagram. Drew was to face a boy with a donphan that scored a 22 in the performance round. May was to face a girl with a politoed that scored a 23.

"See you in the finals, Drew."

"As you wish. Just don't lost before then, or I won't have the pleasure of winning against you then."

"Really now? Take care of yourself, first. You never know. It could be you that's unable to make it onto the finals, but I'll make sure to avenge you." May smiled sweetly.

Drew raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Hm… We'll see about that. Anyways, good luck for your next few rounds. When you make it, I won't go easy on you."

May beamed. Drew had used the word 'when' instead of 'if', showing that he had faith in her after all. "Thanks! Good luck to you too!" She threw her arms around Drew, but quickly removed them again as she blushed. "Um… I'll be off battling." _Geez, what's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be blushing when I hug that guy. Wait. Hug? Why did I just do that?_

May looked troubled as she left the backstage area to commence her battle.

* * *

><p>The next few battles proved to be relatively easy for May and Drew, with them advancing quite unscathed. Finally, it was time for the final stage of the contest, with May on one side and Drew on the other. They smiled at each other silently wished the other luck with their eyes.<p>

"Okay, at the final round of the Twinleaf Contest, we have two trainers from the Hoenn region. We have Maybelle Maple and Andrew Hayden on their sides of the stage." Both contestants winced at the sound of their full names, not liking them. "Well, let's get this started! Three, two, one… START!"

"Roselia and Masquerain, come on out." Drew's pokémon came out gracefully, but this time, they were in an orb made entirely of bubbles. They spun and the bubbles came off. Masquerain unleashed a bubble attack and they popped, creating sparkles.

"Blaziken, Eevee, take the stage!" May's pokémon came out in a flurry of sparks, which dispersed relatively quickly, surrounding her pokémon, highlighting them. Drew smirked. He knew which pokémon she was going to use already. Dratini was way too inexperienced for her to choose it.

The clock on the main screen ticked, and both coordinators started. "May, go first. Ladies first." Drew said.

May obliged, not about to give up a chance to make the first move and take points from Drew. "Blaziken, surround Eevee with Fire Spin. Eevee, Quick Attack on Roselia!" Her pokémon fulfilled her commands and Blaziken sent flames at Eevee. Eevee charged up a quick attack, running with a white streak trailing behind. Blaziken's flames caught up, and Eevee was now a running blob of white encased in shimmering scarlet flames, taking points from Drew.

Just as Eevee was about to contact Roselia, Drew shouted a command, "Masquerain, bubble." Masquerain flew in front of Roselia agilely and used its Bubble attack on the flaming Eevee. However, all that was created was steam, and Eevee still ended up hitting masquerain. Devoid of its encasing, the attack was weaker, but from the training that eevee had gotten, strength alone was enough to do some damage, both to Drew's pokémon and to his points as well.

Apparently, the smoke looked good, but May also got points off because her power-up was ruined. "Silver Wind and Roselia, Petal Dance. Masquerain, remember to spin." The pokémon followed the command. Roselia unleashed a powerful petal dance, and masquerain twirled while it let out a strong but controlled silver wind. The brilliant flashes of wind swept across the stage and picked up the petals that roselia gracefully released.

Soon, there was a flurry of controlled petals in a ball that had configured as masquerain playfully danced through the air. May's pokémon stood there as they watched the petals surround them in a circle. May thought fast. "Blaziken, fire spin, and eevee, dig."

Blaziken opened its mouth and hot flames were released, as they hit the petals, the petals incinerated on contact and embellished the attack. The flames hit the owner of the petals, roselia, and were super effective. Drew winced as he saw his pokémon get beat up. He looked up for inspiration and saw the open roof. The contest floor had changed because of the fact that they had wanted some variety. "Synthesis, roselia."

The rose pokémon gladly obliged as it lifted its roses into the air and absorbed the sunlight to heal itself. May's points took a big hit, as the attack was rendered useless. "Masquerain, Water Pulse." The flying pokémon sent a pulsing ball to blaziken. The ball exploded into waves on contact. Blaziken groaned. Water attacks were super effective against it. As Blaziken took the blow, so did May's points.

May blinked and ordered her eevee, who was currently under the ground, to attack. "Eevee, multiple Shadow Ball." A similar thing happened again. Just like it had happened in the appeal round, Eevee's Shadow Balls burst out of the ground, the strong attack coming out to hit the opposing team. The orbs of energy zoomed towards roselia and masquerain.

"Double Team, both of you." Drew commanded. His pokémon followed his orders and pulled off a double team, making shimmering replicas of them. They formed a circle just as the shadow balls were about to hit them. The orbs smashed together and crystalline substances were shattered, shimmering and making the stage glow. Just then, Eevee came out, and was showered with the sparks, shining in the midst of the beautiful attack.

"Leaf Storm, and aid it with a Silver Wind," Drew said. Roselia posed and unleashed a Leaf Storm, and Masquerain let out another powerful Silver Wind. The gusts of wind sped up the glowing leaves, making it harder to evade and more powerful, too.

"Fire punch!" May shouted. Blaziken readied its fists, ready to block out the attack, but the combination by the opposing team was too fast. It knocked Blaziken off its feet and it staggered to stand.

"TIME'S UP!" Lillian shouted. Both coordinators looked up to the screen as surprise rippled through the crowd. The points were equal. May and Drew looked incredulously at the other and were about to argue about how they were better than the other when the judges finished murmuring to one another.

Lillian gave the news to them all, "Well, it is uncommon, but this time, it seems as if May and Drew have tied scores. The judges have decided that the appeal of both coordinators deserves the ribbon, and we declare a double win! To commemorate this event, they will each receive half a ribbon, but it will count as a full ribbon! Congratulations to both May and Drew!" With that, the crowd cheered, and the two coordinators grinned.

In the midst of the cheering fans, Brendan looked towards the stage and sighed. He had to admit that, when the two of them stood there on the stage in their contest costumes, they fit like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They looked amazing together. However, that just hardened his resolve _I will make May mine; she won't end up with him._ He clenched his jaw and cheered, his eyes only looking at May. However, doubt had wormed its way into his heart and he was wondering whether or not May would truly be happy with him.

"Hey Harley, who do you think should have won?" Solidad asked.

Harley paused, "Hm… I'm not sure, they both tried their best, and they were amazing. I would say that they deserve the tie. However, I don't think that they like the results very much. They wanted so badly to win against each other…"

Solidad smiled at Harley and he beamed back, causing her to blush slightly. "Yeah, let's just let them settle it then. Hopefully they'll just accept it."

"Congratulations, May, Drew." Mr. Contesta said as they stood up on the podium and he handed them their ribbons. They thanked him and they shook the hands of all the judges.

"And that concludes the Twinleaf contest! Come back next year folks!" Lillian said and with that, the contest was officially over.

* * *

><p>May and Drew walked out of the changing area with their bags and dressed in their normal clothes. "Congratulations, Drew." May said sincerely.<p>

"Yeah, congrats to you too. I'm surprised that you've kept up with me. Good job, I guess. However, there were some moves that aren't perfect yet." With that, Drew flicked his hair and kept walking.

May stopped altogether. She wasn't sure whether she should feel elated or angry. He had just complimented her, which was something that occurred once in a blue moon, when he was feeling nice, aka never. She then beamed and decided to be happy. "Thanks Drew! You were great, too! I'm glad that we ended up tying!" She caught up to him and they walked towards their friends.

"Brendan! I won!" May said as she approached the small group consisting of Solidad, Harley and Brendan.

Brendan laughed, "I saw, congratulations!"

Harley then jumped in and hugged May ecstatically. "Good job, Gingerbread! You're finally up to Drew's level!"

Drew's eyebrow twitched and said, "You know, I _also_ won a ribbon today, and she isn't up to my level, even though she is a rival."

May escaped from Harley's grip and walked up to Drew. "You know what, mister? Well, I think that you just aren't acknowledging me, but I am every bit as good as you are! After all, the result of this contest tells us that! Humph!"

Drew opened his mouth to unleash a smart-aleck remark when Nurse Joy came up to them, looking ruffled. "May, Drew! Come with me, quickly! Your eggs look like they're about to hatch!"

The argument was instantaneously forgotten as the whole group rushed to the pokémon centre. They hurried through the automatic glass doors and entered a room where the two eggs were on the table. Underneath each of the eggs was a cushion to keep them still and so that when the pokémon came out, it would be more comfortable.

On the cushions, the eggs were glowing. They pulsed every once in a while. Soon, the gap in between the times when the eggs would pulse shortened. The eggs started rocking. May and Drew stared intently, excitement coursing through them. After about 20 minutes of waiting, the eggs turned entirely white and molded into another shape. Nurse Joy gasped when she saw what was inside the two eggs. The eggs had hatched at the exact same time.

* * *

><p>The boy with the flashing eyes looked at the man again. Though his voice was quiet, it was laced with anger. "Where are they? Where are my eggs?"<p>

The man bowed, "Sir, we know where they are now. They are with the winners of the contest."

"Then get them to me, and recruit the trainers." The boy's eyes pierced into the man, and the man cowered before him.

"Yes sir, immediately, sir. Latios and Latias will be here soon."

"Go."

* * *

><p>May gasped as she saw what had hatched from her egg. It was a small pokémon that had red wings and body. Its neck was a creamy white and it had red markings on its head as well. Its paws were equipped with claws that looked deadly. In the center of its chest was a blue triangle. Its head had two horn-like things on the top. The little pokémon opened its golden and amber eyes and looked straight at May. It cooed, "L-l-l-latias."<p>

Drew's reaction was similar to May's; a look of surprise crossed his face as he recognized the pokémon from stories. It was just like May's pokémon, except for the colouring and the triangle. It had a blue colouring where latias was red, and a red triangle. Its eyes were crimson and looked straight at Drew. It opened its mouth and little teeth were visible. "Latios." It said.

**Question for cookies: So, who can tell me who Adonis is? (hint: Greek myths)**

**There is now a poll up for opinions on how Brendan should end up! Just go on my profile! Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! They really motivate me!**

**Press the button!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Sinnoh Journey with Roses Chapter 4

July 2011 Chapter.

**Yet another on-time chapter! Yay! Sorry if this sucks, but please, give it a chance and REVIEW! Please? No flames if you would please! I was surprised that not that many people answered the question, so I've lowered the level of difficulty for this question! (this month, I mean) **

IMPORTANT:** Oh yeah… you see, I'm going to go on vacation (to Hong Kong and South Korea) and it overlaps a bit with the time I'm supposed to post my next chapter, so I'll either post Chapter 5 before I go, or after I come back. It will either be on the second week of July, or it will be on the fourth week of August. Sorry, guys. The good news is that my vacation won't be taking away any chapters from you and that you'll get to read the promised ones before September! When September rolls around, it will be normal once again and September 1****st**** will be the release date of Chapter 6! (That is, if I'm able to type… hopefully I will be, so no worries!) **

**Okay, so, for the question in the last chapter, I have to hand out cookies to the following people: KurunaGirl, LoveLoverGrl, Random Visitor Girl, Mintfrost29  
><strong>

**It was sad how only four people got the cookies, but hopefully this time will be easier! Anyways, Adonis was a really pretty and handsome Greek hero that was loved by both Persephone and Aphrodite. He was killed by a boar, but Zeus decreed that he should spend the winter of each year in the underworld with Persephone and the summer with Aphrodite! When I called Drew a modern Adonis, I meant that he was a really handsome!  
><strong>

**Notes for anonymous reviewers:**

**Rose – Thanks for reviewing yet again! Of course you're special! It's really nice that you've been commenting on each and every chapter!**

**Random Visitor Girl – Great job, if you've noticed, you've gotten a cookie! Btw, it was Persephone and Aphrodite! :) Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Boss – Thank you for your constructive criticism. I'll try to change so that you won't be reading things that you find less appealing! I'll try my best so that you'll learn to enjoy this story! :)**

**If you want a cookie, answer the question from this chapter and put it in a review! I'll love you! (erm… in the author/reader way…)**

**Disclaimer: don't you already know? It's not mine :(**

**Reviews are like chocolate to a girl, she can never have enough :) Now, I've taken enough of this document, I should start writing now…**

For the next week after the two pokémon had hatched, Drew and May grew closer, aiding each other in caring for their baby pokémon. The pokémon entirely thought that May and Drew were their respective parents, like many pokémon before them that were hatched with humans.

Solidad helped with advice and took experience from the event as well. Harley often spent time cooing at the pokémon and hovering at Solidad's side like a lost puppy. (A/N: hehe…) Latios and Latias grew dramatically in the week. They had almost doubled their size from when they had first hatched. They were originally the size of the eggs (slightly smaller), but now they had doubled the size, and were one sixth of what their adult size is. As the week progressed, the doubt in Brendan's heart grew and he smiled wistfully as he walked up to the rest of their party.

"Guys, I've got something to tell you." Brendan said.

May gave him a concerned look, momentarily taking her mind off of Latias. "What is it? What's wrong?"

A grim smile made its way into Brendan's eyes and his eyes were pained as he looked at them. "Well, I've decided to pursue my goal of conquering the Sinnoh League. I must leave you guys and travel by myself."

"WHAT? Why?" May asked. The rest of the party were as astounded as May was, but Drew had a small air of smugness around him.

Brendan smiled; May was always so oblivious to the things that were happening around her. "I've got my reasons… Besides, you guys are heading to the cities with contests whilst I'm going to the really big ones with gyms… it would make my journey –as well as yours– a lot longer and harder. Don't worry about it; I'll be heading out this afternoon. How about we all spend the day enjoying ourselves?"

May readily agreed with spending the day together, but was still upset to hear that her friend was leaving their group so soon.

Solidad gently turned down the offer. "I'm sorry, but I want to spend my time looking after Latios and Latias. After all, the eon pokémon _are_ legendaries, and I want to study them, you know, I _am_ a breeder-in-training."

"Sure, I guess that would be more beneficial to you… How about you guys, Drew and Harley?" Brendan inquired.

"Sorry, but I can't go if Honey isn't going!" Harley gasped at the monstrosity of the idea, "I can't do that! What if she catches a cold or gets abducted without anyone to look after her?" Solidad blushed at that and jabbed Harley's ribs with her elbow, but you could tell that it wasn't supposed to hurt, merely playful.

Drew wanted to refuse the offer as well. He didn't want to spend time with Brendan. _Oh…wait…that would mean that he would be alone with May. Grrrr… I guess I should tag along too._ "I'll come." Drew said.

Brendan turned towards the older pair in their group. "I guess it's goodbye for now, Harley and Solidad. Thanks for everything. It's been great traveling with you guys."

"Don't mention it," Solidad said warmly, "we only did what we're supposed to do. I hope to see you again in my travels." She extended a hand towards Brendan, indicating for him to shake, which he did.

Harley hugged him and said, "I will miss you so MUUUCH!" he sobbed, "Do you HAVE to go? Absolutely HAVE to? If you don't, you could always just stay for a teensy bit longer!"

Brendan grinned, "I'll miss you too, man, but I've made up my mind, and my mind isn't changing anytime soon, either. Bye for now."

"Yeah, see you! Hope we meet up later on!"

With that, the small group consisting of Brendan, May, and Drew left off. May spoke first, "Hey Brendan, where are we going? Don't tell me we're wandering aimlessly around…"

"No! Of course not! I was planning to go to the lake with you guys, and then setting off. My pokémon are healed already from the pokémon center, so it'll be perfect!"

Soon, they made it to Lake Verity. May gasped at the beauty of the environment. The sparkling waters housed beautiful pokémon. The luscious trees had bird pokémon perched serenely on their great branches. This was life that she was witnessing in front of her eyes. The organisms that she saw moving through the foliage and the pure waters were entrancing and captured her immediate attention.

"This is incredible. It's beautiful." May said.

_Yes indeed,_ Drew thought. "I remember reading about it once, apparently, the waters in the three lakes that can be found in the Sinnoh region are pure. There are legends of legendary pokémon protecting the balance of life and making it so that there are perfect living conditions at each of the lakes. Some have even sighted Suicune at these lakes, seeking that pure water. At the bottom of these lakes, there are supposed to be remnants of what was a Soul Dew. You know, " he said, "the one that can be found in Altomare?"

"Yeah, Ash told me about his travels to Altomare with Misty, and they met a Latios and a Latias. Hey! That's kind of cool, considering how we're the owners of those pokémon now!" May said.

Brendan was impressed, "That's amazing! I didn't know that you guys knew so much about it. I didn't have a clue! I've just been here before on my travels when I was travelling alone."

May smiled, "Well, now that we're here, let's enjoy this amazing place!" With that, she ran off near the lake and started playing with some Bidoof that were sociable.

Both males smiled as they looked at her happily frolicking with the pokémon. Brendan looked towards Drew. "I need to talk to you. Come with me out of earshot. Whispering too much will be too suspicious." He whispered.

Drew merely raised a skeptical eyebrow but complied. He followed Brendan and sat down in the shade under a tree. Brendan sat down next to him. "What is it? Why can't we talk in front of May?"

"It's nothing, really… I just wanted to say, thank you and I want you to take care of May for me." He paused, " I've seen the way that you both look at each other. I would be blind to not see the amount of emotion that you put into your gazes."

Drew choked; he hadn't realized that his love was so obvious. _Only May doesn't know. Why did I get stuck with the densest girl around?_ "I-I… um-"

Brendan cut him off. "Don't even try to convince me otherwise." He grinned, "Or would you rather I stay with you guys for the rest of your journey and cozy up to her?"

Drew's eyes immediately narrowed and a slight flush could be observed. It had been procured from anger. Just the thought of anyone but him being close to May was enough to make him want to punch holes in his 'opponent'.

Brendan kept his smirk and continued, "Don't worry, I've decided already, and I'm not one to go back on my work unless it is necessary. Anyways, back on the main point, I need you to take good care of May. Do not hurt her, or you _will_ regret it." Brendan's eyes gave off a steely glare as if to warn Drew. In response, the chartreuse-haired adolescent male nodded.

Drew grit his teeth, "You won't have to worry about that. I would never intentionally hurt May. I swear on it."

"Just keep it in mind that I'm doing this for May, not for you. If you do _anything_ to hurt her, I will protect her and take her away from you." Brendan stood up, "Now, I'm going to check on her to see whether she's okay."

Drew nodded and stayed seated. He had a clear view of the area in which May and Brendan would be, so he wasn't worried. He needed time to digest what he had just been given by Brendan. He smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to get along with Brendan after all.

* * *

><p>Brendan dusted the bottom of his pants as he walked towards May. He smiled; May was sprawled on the grass, sleeping peacefully. Nearby, her pokémon were playing andor enjoying the environment. Dratini was swimming around in the waters, Blaziken was leaning against a tree, eyes closed, giving people the impression that she was a profound philosopher and someone to be reckoned with. Eevee was taking a nap beside Blaziken, looking as peaceful as May.

"So careless," Brendan muttered, "what if someone decided to hurt you?"

At his voice, May awakened. Her eyelashes fluttered. "Hnn? What is it? Oh, Brendan, it's you!" May yawned, "Hehe, I'm just a bit tired. The last few days has been really busy for me, I've been trying to think of new combinations that I can use in the next contest."

Brendan smiled, this is just like May, "Don't overwork yourself. Just stay healthy and have fun!"

May pumped her fists in the air and grinned, "Yeah! What do you say to a game of tag before you go? "

"Sure, as long as you can catch me! Tag! You're it!"

Soon after, Drew also joined in on their little game and time passed way too quickly for them.

* * *

><p>"I better go now, guys. It was a lot of fun today, hopefully we'll meet again later on and we can have fun together again!" Brendan said.<p>

"Yes, hopefully! Come one, do you _have_ to go?" May made a puppy dog face, hoping to sway his decision.

"Yes, I have to go, now stop postponing it, I've got to go some time, and I'd rather set out before it's too late."

May hugged him a last time. "Okay, well, stay safe, okay? Remember to stay in contact!"

"I'm a big kid now, Mother, it's okay." Brendan said jokingly. He then extended a hand towards Drew. "I'm glad that I could have met you. Remember your promise."

Drew shook hands and nodded. "I will. Don't worry. Good bye."

May's eyes flitted between the two until she finally stopped and asked. "What promise?" Her adorable confused expression brought blushes on both of the male's faces.

Drew grinned, "Nothing special. Besides, you wouldn't be able to comprehend it anyways."

"Hey!" May made a face and pouted, but considerably brightened up again as she turned to Brendan. "Well, I guess this is good bye! See you around, Brendan!"

"Yeah, see you! I'll try to drop by the Grand Festival, so you both better make it." With that, he decidedly turned around and walked down the path. May waved until she couldn't see him.

"Come on, May. Let's go back to the pokémon center to check on Latios, Latias and the rest of our group."

"Solidad and Harley don't need to be watched! Solidad's so responsible! Harley's… um…"

Drew raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yes?"

May sped up their walking to a jog. "Actually, let's rush back. I'm not sure what could happen with Harley, hehe."

Drew sighed, "Let's go. I'll race you to the pokémon center!"

May readily agreed.

When they arrived at the pokémon center, they were panting, Drew had won by (quite) a bit, being more agile. May was about to relentlessly unleash a beating on him when they reached the doors of the pokémon center. They both stopped at the same time. Drew's brows snapped together as he called out Roselia soundlessly. May called out Blaziken, her most trusted partner, as well.

"I feel something wrong, Drew." May said.

"So do I. Let's investigate, the others are still in there." Drew suggested. May nodded and they made a move.

As they entered, incredulous looks made it onto their faces as they regarded the sight in front of their eyes. Everything looked as if it was normal… except for the fact that everyone was asleep. Those that had been standing were now on the floor, proving that they had dropped down without any planning. The ones that were sitting were leaning on either the chairs or each other. Pokémon were asleep, too.

"Why's everyone asleep? What in the world happened?" May asked.

Drew didn't know how to answer, seeing as he didn't know the answer to that question either. He walked up to one of the people and checked their pulses, seeing whether or not they were healthy. "I have no idea, but they're all just sound asleep. They're unharmed for the most part. After all, their pulses are still strong and they're still breathing."

"What? Why would they be asleep? It's not even night time yet."

"It looks like it's the work of a pokémon. Probably some powder that made them all sleep or a Sing attack."

May's eyes widened. "Really? Can you tell what pokémon did it?"

Drew paused and looked at her. "Do I look like a forensics genius to you? I have no clue. Even experts need equipment to determine something like that."

May blushed, "Hehe, well, how would I know? You _seem_ like the type of person that would know about this."

"I've got my suspicions, but they aren't solid yet. We should go check on our own pokémon and on Solidad and Harley."

"Okay."

They rushed over to the place that they knew that Latios and Latias were being put at the time. It was a nursery-like place so that the baby pokémon could play with others that were more or less their age. They burst through the doors with no hesitation and but the sight that they met was horrifying indeed. The room was made to imitate a natural environment so that the pokémon wouldn't lose all of their natural instincts even if humans were going to raise them. Now, the room was entirely different.

The baby pokémon were just like the others outside, peacefully sleeping, but the artificial environment had undergone a drastic change. No leaves could be seen from the fragile branches. Instead, they were scattered on the floor. The walls were damaged, proving that a fight had occurred. May and Drew shared a look before running and trying to find their pokémon.

After searching every inch of the area, they came up empty. "N-no… L-l-l-Latias… Please." May shook from the horror of her pokémon being lost or taken. Blaziken walked up to her and patted her shoulder, giving her comfort and a smile.

Drew walked up to her and put a hand on her other shoulder. "I can't find Latios either, but look at this." He held up a black envelope.

"What is it?" May asked.

"I found it lying on the ground. Look, it's addressed to us."

May examined it in surprise. Their names were white on the back of the black envelope, Maybelle Maple and Andrew Hayden. Bordering the envelope was a solid yellow line. Then, upon further inspection, they realized that the solid line was just a repeated series of small lightning bolts.

"Quickly! Open the letter!" May said frantically.

"I'm doing it. Let's see what it says." The two teenagers brought their eyes to the piece of paper that came out of the envelope. They subconsciously shuffled closer together as a support for the other person.

Andrew and Maybelle, 

This is a letter informing you of what happened. You see, the eggs that contained Latios and Latias were in our possession up until the point that they had teleported to where you found them. We have come to inform you of our reclaiming what was ours. We would also like to have your help in the future regarding several components of the things that our organization does. This is of course, all confidential, and we would like to keep it a secret. However, we would like to invite you to the address below, as that is where you will be able to contact someone that works for us. Thank you for you cooperation.

Team Lightning.

**298 Electron road, Jubilife City,**

**Sinnoh Region**

"Drew, what should we do? Are they good or bad?"

"I don't know. We should go, though. They've got our pokémon, after all."

"Wait! What happened to Harley and Solidad? Wh-what if they got caught up in this mess and were abducted?" May started hyperventilating.

"Don't worry about it, let's check our rooms for them."

May paled. "Um, do you think that I could hold your hand? I'm kind of scared… it's because everything's so quiet."

Under normal circumstances, Drew would have teased her about her fear, but seeing her so scared changed his mind. Instead, he grabbed her small hand and enfolded it in his bigger one. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, May. You're with me, right?" He flashed her a grin that she returned. May blushed.

"Thank you, Drew."

"Come on, let's check our rooms."

They walked towards their rooms, Roselia in front of them and Blaziken trailing behind. There was no sound coming from the rooms. Drew opened the door to his and Harley's room first. When they looked inside, they saw that everything was as it was before; everything was in its right place. Harley was missing, though.

As Drew popped open the second door, they suddenly heard some snoring. They walked in and saw both Harley and Solidad, cuddled up on the sofa. (A/N: in case you have a hard time comprehending that, it's because their rooms are quite big and there's a sofa in front of the TV. Is that clearer?) They were sleeping just as soundly as the people and pokémon outside, in the pokémon center.

"Drew, should we wake them up? They look really cute together and all, but we need to ask them what happened." May whispered.

Drew nodded in response and shook Harley. He pointed to Solidad while looking at May to indicate for her to do the same. "Harley! WAKE UP!" Drew shouted in his ear.

May tried something similar with Solidad, too.

"No use, Drew. They won't wake up. Maybe it's because of whatever pokémon made them sleep."

Drew thought for a second and called out, "Roselia, Aromatherapy, if you will." Roselia jumped on the sofa and started to glow. She made contact with them both and they started glowing as well. Finally, after ten seconds, sparkles were seen and Roselia stopped touching them.

"Unn, what is it? What time is it?" Solidad asked, rubbing her eyes to try to wake up. She looked at the person next her and all traces of sleep had disappeared from her body altogether. Instead, a blush was all that could be seen. "Eh? Why's Harley beside me and sleeping on my shoulder?"

Harley woke up next, "What? Hmm? Why are we in our room?" He stifled a yawn and finally caught sight of May and Drew. "…MAY! DREW! LATIAS AND LATIOS! THEY WERE TAKEN BY THESE MEN DRESSED IN BLACK AND WE BATTLED THEM AND THEY–"

Solidad had clamped a hand on Harley's mouth before he could blow their heads off with his shouting. "Harley, let me tell them, your shouting isn't doing any good for anyone!" Harley nodded and Solidad released her grip on him. She turned her gaze towards May and Drew and took a deep breath, "Umm, you see, we tried our best, but even when all of our pokémon were knocked out, they won. I mean, Team Electric. You see, they came here looking for you guys and Latios and Latias. When they saw that only the pokémon were here and that we didn't know your whereabouts, things got ugly and they took the pokémon by force."

"Why?" May asked. Her hand was still in Drew's, and he gave her a squeeze.

"We're not sure why they wanted the pokémon, but we started fighting with our pokémon. They brought out electric types of all kind and we weren't sure what happened, but we fell asleep soon. I remember seeing a flash of red and blue and cream. Sorry, that's all I remember. The next thing that happened was that you guys found us here in our rooms."

Harley added to what Solidad said. "I remember slightly more. After we were defeated, we were really sleepy, right? Well, this one guy said that they had better be quick in getting back to base and that the trainers will probably go find them if they left the letter. Then, everything went black."

Drew's brow furrowed. "I'm pretty sure that the trainers that they mentioned are May and me. It makes sense. We got a letter from Team Electric telling us to go to Jubilife City. See?"

Drew gave the letter to Solidad and Harley and they looked through the contents. "Should we go there? I'm really worried about Latias and Latios." May said.

"As am I, but would it really be smart? After all that would mean that we're doing what they want, right? However, we have to get our pokémon back. That's definite." Drew said. His free hand was clenched in a fist.

"Why do they say that the eggs were in their possession up until the point that Professor Rowan got them? Remember? He said that those were eggs that he had, they weren't lost eggs or anything, right? I think that Team Electric's lying." May said.

Drew smirked, "You know, when you put your mind to it, you can actually think! Congratulations!"

May frowned but that was it, unsure whether to take it as a compliment or as an insult. "Humph!" was all she responded with.

"Guys, I think that, for the sake of the pokémon, we should still go and try to get them back. You know, when the diplomatic way doesn't work, violence is your best friend!" Harley grinned maniacally and the rest of them subconsciously moved a bit away from him.

"Well, that wouldn't win any award for being the most well planned strategy, if you call it that… However, we don't have anything else, right? We should go anyways." Solidad said.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Wait! What do we do with the pokémon and people at the pokémon center? They're all sleeping, and we've got nothing to make them wake up. I used Roselia's aromatherapy to remove your status condition, which was sleep, before, but she can't that much." Drew said.

Solidad paused, "Maybe we should stay here to make sure they're all safe then, I'm not sure whether or not they will be okay if we just left them. We'll find something. Besides, Harley's and my pokémon aren't exactly fit to fight right now. They were knocked out by the Team Electric guys."

May agreed, "Yeah, you should. I hope that the people that are sleeping in the pokémon center will be okay. I guess this would be for the best."

"We should depart as soon as possible, I'm not sure what they want our pokémon for, but I'm pretty sure it isn't anything good."

"Okay, let's go in five then! Our pokémon need us!" May said urgently.

* * *

><p>May and Drew left the pokémon center in five minutes, true to their word. Roselia had woken up Nurse Joy but that was it, they needed to leave. May and Drew recalled Blaziken and Roselia, seeing no immediate need for them to be out and that it would be better for them if they rested in their pokeballs instead.<p>

Drew called out Flygon. "Come on out, Flygon." In a flash, the green dragon came out, stretching its wings. "Flygon, I would like to you fly to Jubilife City for us. We have to get there to save Latios and Latias!" Flygon cooed in response and Drew motioned for May to climb on. May fit right in front of Flygon's wings, straddling a broad place connect the neck and the body. It was as if Flygon was born to have riders, seeing as how she fit so perfectly. After she had mounted Flygon, Drew also hopped on, situating himself behind her. They both blushed as they felt each other's bodies. May's back was snuggly pressed against Drew's front.

"Fly," Drew commanded.

The oncoming wind felt good to their relatively warm faces. As May tried to twist around to sneak look at Drew, she slipped and was losing her balance on the dragon. She yelped, but in no time, a strong arm wrapped against her waist and she was pulled into position once again. However, the arm never left her waist so that she would be safe. "Thanks, Drew." She smiled.

"No problem, but next time, be more careful. What would I have done if you fell? Hang on with your legs and hold onto Flygon's neck."

Flygon chose at that moment to fly lower so that he would be able to look at the land and not get lost, making their flight slightly more unstable. Drew, who was used to aerial challenges on Flygon's back, merely grinned at the oncoming wind whereas May was scared stiff.

"Don't be afraid, it's okay, it's entirely safe." Drew assured her. Seeing that she was still petrified, he rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Flygon and positioned both his arms on either side of May, seemingly forming a cage around her. "There, I've got you. You won't fall out."

May, in response, flattened herself to Flygon and Drew moved along with her. Now, it seemed like a sandwich, with Flygon on the bottom, May trapped in the middle and Drew protectively (and almost possessively) on the top, hugging her.

Flygon finally evened out (A/N: what a long dive, right?) and they realized the compromising position that they were in. They were flattened together and Drew was nearly on top of May.

Blushes found their way onto their faces (excluding Flygon, who is flying…). "Sorry." Drew said, and he pushed himself off, but an arm still found its way around May's waist.

"Hehe, no, it's not you, it's just because I was scared. It's not your fault!" May subconsciously snuggled into Drew and he subconsciously brought his arm closer around her, pulling her towards him.

"Look around, it's beautiful, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing! I didn't know that it would be this pretty!" May answered.

They kept on talking about their surroundings and to pass time, and started a round of 'I spy with my little eye…' Soon enough, they reached Jubilife City. Flygon cooed and they descended. Now slightly more prepared, May and Drew enjoyed it a bit more.

As they landed, they looked at their surroundings. 289 Electron Road was a big black building. The skyscraper rose into the skies. There seemed to be an ominous feeling coming from the building. There was a black metal gate surrounding the building, and smack dab in the middle was the all too familiar lightning bolt.

"Are we here? This is the place?" May asked.

"Yeah, I gave Flygon the directions and the address, so this should be the place. Return Flygon. Thank you and take a nice long rest." Drew said as a streak of red touched Flygon and he disappeared within the pokeball.

"How do we get in?"

"Well, we got an invitation, right? I'm pretty sure that they'll let us in if they see us with them."

They called out Blaziken and Roselia respectively and walked to the gate. May held up the letter to the security camera and said, "We received this invitation. I'm May and he's Drew. We came to learn about your projects and our pokémon."

"Do you think that worked?" May asked Drew.

"Yeah, probably."

After about two minutes, the gates started to open slowly. "Please enter," a robotic voice sounded, "we will come for you in a second."

They entered through the gates, and the moment that they were through (along with their pokémon) the gates snapped shut at an alarming speed.

"Wh-why? What's with the gate?" May asked. She walked to the gate and tried banging on it, but to no avail. It seemed to not open.

"It's okay, let's just wait." Drew suggested.

Suddenly, in front of his eyes, May collapsed and he rushed forward to catch her. He reached her and caught her in his arms, but soon enough, a dizzy spell hit him and he started to totter dangerously as well. He started to topple over. The last thing that he could remember was using his own body to prevent May from taking damage from the fall.

**It's a cliffy!**

**Question for cookies: Which pokémon do you think made all the people sleep (in the pokémon center)?**

**Hint: I will tell you again that this is Team **Electric** that we're talking about… Also, it's an egg move! (I checked the official guide book...)  
><strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! They really motivate me!**

**Press the button!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
